High School Life
by Onyx Clash Emerald
Summary: Sakura Haruno and her brother are new students at KHS.Will their high school life be good? Or will it bring chaos to their new class? What if Sakura's childhood enemy gets in the way? What will happen? Read and find out now! Mainly Sasusaku, minor NejiSaku & ItaSaku. ON HIATUS.
1. New Students

A/N: Hey guys! Well this is my new Sasusaku fic! It was kinda hard writing this one so pardon if it sucks! Sasori might be a little bit like Sasuke so sorry if it gets confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :(

Well enjoy! :D

Legend:

**_'asdfjkl'_** - Thoughts

"asdhfjkl" - Talking

'asdfjkl' - Inner talking

* * *

**Highschool Life**

**Chapter 1 – The new students**

RING..RING..RING..RI- _Beep_

She got up and stretched her arms then yawned. Her emerald green eyes fluttered open. She looked at herself in her full body mirror. Her bubblegum pink hair swayed as she moved. She yawned again.

"_Sigh, _ It's _THAT_ day already?" said a tired and irritated 15 year old Sakura as she prepared her uniform and went in the bathroom to take a shower. After she got out, she wore the school's uniform which consisted of a white blouse with the school's logo on the right sleeve, a blue ribbon at the blouse's neck, a dark blue mini skirt that lasted above her knees and black converses. The uniform hugged her curves. After she got dressed, she went downstairs to prepare breakfast. She cooked bacon and eggs for two people which was her and her older brother.

_After 10 minutes of cooking.._

"ONII-CHAN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" yelled Sakura.

"Hai Hai" yawned a 16 year old Sasori as he went to the table already dressed for their first day of high school. His uniform consisted of a white polo with a pocket on the right side and the school logo on the right sleeve, dark blue pants and black converses. Almost the same as Sakura except he's wearing pants **not** skirts.

They ate in silence. Once they were done they put their plates in the sink and went on their way to their first day at Konoha High School. They walked beside each other and finally Sakura started a conversation.

"Hey Hey Sasori-chan!" Sakura called. "What do you think this high school will be like?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know" Sasori answered. "And please don't call me that at school!"

"Mou! Fine" Sakura pouted. "I hope the students there are nice!"

"Don't worry if they aren't nice. I'll protect you."

"Hmmp! I'm not a little girl anymore!" she said.

"Says you."

"HMMP, just don't stick with me all the time." Sakura looked at her watch. It read 8:28 am. "HOLY SHIT! We're gonna be late! Hurry up Sasori!"

* * *

After a few minutes of running and catching up their breaths they arrived at Konoha High School.

"Woah! This place is frickin' HUGE" Sakura stared in awe.

"Hn" Sasori grunted.

Indeed, KHS was pretty huge. There were two buildings and a Gymnasium on the side of the school. The first building was consisted of the Principal's Office, Main Staff Lounge, Freshmen and Sophomores classrooms, Main Library, Restrooms and extra classrooms. The second building was for the Seniors. It consisted of Senior Classrooms, Washrooms, Laboratories, a smaller staff lounge and etcetera. They entered the first and main building, trying to find their way to the Prinicipal's Office. They we're a little lost though.

_After a few minutes of searching..._

"Jeez, where's the frickin' Principal's Office?" asked a very pissed of Sakura.

"Tch I know we will get lost when you're the one leading the way" Sasori smirked "Why don't you ask the other students then?"

"What did you say?" Sakura said irritated.

" Don't make me repeat myself, Sak."

"Whatever This isn't going anywhere. Fine I'll just ask!"

"Uhhm, hey you!" Sakura called a girl with pale eyes and long blue-ish hair.

"Y-yes?" stuttered the girl

"Do you by any chance know the way to the Principal's Office?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yes why?"

"We're new students and we're kinda lost" Sakura sweat dropped.

"O-ohh o-okay then. It's this way follow m-me"

"This girl's kinda shy" whispered Sakura to her brother while following the girl.

"Hn" grunted Sasori.

"Jeez Onii-chan! You can at least say a few more words than that!"

"Aa"

"W-we're here" said the shy girl. As they arrived in front of the office's door.

"Thanks for taking us here! By the way, what's your name?" smiled Sakura.

"Hinata Hyuuga" she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my brother Sasori!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasori grunted.

"N-nice to m-meet you too Sakura-san and Sasori-san"

"Drop the formalities just call me Sakura or Sakura-chan" smiled Sakura.

"O-okay Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled.

"Well see you later Hinata! We gotta get our schedules and stuff." Sakura beamed.

"O-kay t-then Sakura-chan! If you'd li-like I c-could introduce you to m-my fr-friends." Hinata said happily.

"Sure Hinata-chan! See ya later" Sakura bid goodbye as she and her brother made their way inside the Principal's office to get what they needed.

* * *

A/N: Phew.. now that that's done! Chapter 2 is on the way! Sorry if it's short, I'll try to make Chapter 2 longer! Review please? Thanks in advance.

Ja ne! :D


	2. New Friends?

A/N:

Hey guys! How have you guys been? Well anyways, here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Mou, how many times do I have to say it? Me don't own Naruto, okay?

Now that that's over with, on to Chapter 2! :D

* * *

**High School Life**

Chapter 2 – New friends?

Sakura and Sasori went inside the Principal's office. The room was quite big and there was another door on the right with a sign on it that said "Prinicipal's Room". Leather couches and a coffee table were at the corner of the room. A desk was at the center of the room with a sign that said "Secretary's Desk" and a nametag thing on the desk that said "Shizune Mauri" (A/N: Made up a last name for her) The said secretary came out of the Principal's Room and finally greeted Sakura and Sasori.

"Hello guys! You must be the new students huh?" Shizune asked. Sakura and Sasori nodded.

"Well I just talked to the Principal and got your schedules, locker numbers and combinations, etcetera. Here you go." Shizune stated as she handed them out. "Well if that's all you need you better get going to class now. Oh and by the way Welcome to Konoha High!" Shizune smiled.

"Okay then! Bye Shizune-san!" Sakura bid goodbye. They still have 20 minutes 'til class starts so they went off to find Hinata to meet her other friends. After a while they foundher in the outside field sitting beside a cherry blossom tree talking to other people they must be her friends.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura yelled.

"Ohh Hi Sakura-chan!" Hinata smiled at her.

"Hinata, who are they?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Who are they Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked quite loudly

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke smacked his head.

"Oww! What was that for Sasuke-teme?"

"You're being annoying."

"Both of you shut up now!" Ino shouted

"Whatever."

"Uhm, g-guys? Do you mind to listen to me for j-just a s-sec?" Hinata asked

"Hn sure" Sasuke grunted.

"Th-thanks S-sasuke. Well guys this is Sa-sakura-chan and his brother Sasori-san" Hinata introduced.

"Hey guys! Nice meeting you!" Sakura smiled.

"Yo." Sasori greeted.

"They're new srudents th-this year!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That's right! But Sasori-chan is a senior and I'm only a sophomore." Sakura chuckled.

"Sakura! What did I tell you?" Sasori asked completely annoyed by the name.

"What Sasori-chan?" Sakura giggled

" Dont. Call. Me. That. At. School!" Sasori exclaimed completely annoyed.

"Okay Okay sheesh! I was only kidding!" Sakura laughed. "Anyways, what are your names?"

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice meeting you!"

"The name's Tenten. Pleasure to meet you Sakura!"

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! MY NAME'S NARUTO!"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke smacked him again. "Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hyuuga Neji. Nice meeting you Sakura-san."

"Troublesome. I'm Nara Shikamaru"

"Heey beautiful! The name's Inuzuka Kiba but you can call me 'master'" Kiba winked at Sakura. Obviously flirting with her. "Don't you dare hit on my sister!" Sasori smacked him. "Aww! Is Sasori-chan being over protective of his wittle sister?" Sakura said in a baby voice. She giggled.

"Shut up Sakura!" Sasori said still smacking Kiba on the head.

"Itai! Stop Stop! I was only kidding jeez man! But it is true that your little sis is _HOT_!" Kiba hollered winking at Sakura. She blushed. Sasori smacked him one last time. The rest of them laughed at the two of them except an over protective brother and two prodigies who have sticks stuck up in their bums. (A/N: LOL!)

"Fine Fine" Sakura said satisfied. "Hey guys! What are your classes? Lemme see your schedules!"

Rounds of 'sures, whatevers,okays,troublesome and hns' were heard. They all compared and it turned out that they have all classes together, well except Sasori of course. Lucky teens.

"It seems like we all have classes together... BOOYAH!" Naruto yelled.

"For the last time dobe! Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke said completely annoyed by Naruto's loud voice.

"TEMEEEE! You'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled once again.

"Tch, I'd like to see you try!" Sasuke bickered.

"GRRRR! Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Will the two of you just SHUT THE FUCK UP and stop bickering? It's very very VERY ANNOYING!" Sakura yelled completely annoyed because of the two. "Jeez man, Seriously? I just met the two of you and you're already starting to get on my nerves!" She continued. The two glared at each other. Lightning sparks between their eyes. Completely ignoring Sakura. Her eyebrow twitched and a vein popped in her head. Still annoyed by the two. "Ugghh, you two are hopeless!" She walked out. The others followed her."Tch whatever dobe!" Sasuke bickered one last time then followed the others.

"Oi Teme! Don't leave me here! TEMEEEEE!" The loudmouth blonde named Naruto yelled then ran afer his egoistical bastard of a bestfriend. (A/N: I dont know if that made sense! LOL!)

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter done! Phew! It's really hard coming up with a plot and other important stuff. Sorry if it was short! aand Sorry if the paragraphs are really short! This is only my second fic. Be nice please?

Sigh, Look forward to chapter 3! Don't forget to review! Ja ne! :D


	3. The Class

A/N: Hey guys! Sad to say but Sasori-kun will not appear in this chapter. Sorry Sasori fans! He'll appear again soon! I promise. :) Oh and I forgot to tell you, Sakura's a gonna be a bad girl in the future chapters but she'll still be nice to her friends. If you're confused by this I'll explain it in the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto damn it! D:

Well enjoy!

* * *

**High School Life**

Chapter 3 - The Class

The gang walked to their first class which was Homeroom with Kakashi. Their room was 214 which was on the second floor of the main building. They took 10 minutes to get there. Now they were in front of their classroom door. Naruto being the idiot he was opened the door quite forcefully which caused the door hinges to break and the door broke down. The the whole class looked at the door that was now on the floor and then looked at Naruto who stood there still dumbfounded of what happened. The rest of the gang sweatdropped at his stupidity.

"Way to go dobe." Sasuke smirked and went inside the others followed suit. After the little accident, the rest of the class continued on what they were doing before. As if nothing ever happened within the last few minutes. The class was a real havoc! There were spitballs on the board, paper airplanes everywhere and the students talking loudly. It was a chaos! The nine of them stood there, their mouths in the perfect shape of 'o' except the two prodigies with big egos. "This school year will be one hell of a year." all of them thought. Sakura sighed.

"Okay then" Sakura started awkwardly. "Let's find our seats" She went to the back to find seats for them, the others followed suit. "Hey guys I found three desks that can fit three people!" Sakura stated. "That's perfect!" Ino shouted. "Sheesh Ino! No need to be so loud!" Tenten said. "We have to divide ourselves though." she added.

"Okay, s-so who's sitting with w-who?" Hinata asked nervously because maybe she'll sit next to Naruto her crush for a very VERY long time. "Troublesome, anyone's fine with me." Shikamaru said. "Hmm, I su-suggest Ino-chan to d-decide who's sitting with w-who." Hinata said. Everyone looked at her like she has to heads. Except Ino of course! She had always wanted to decide for her friends. "Who agrees with that?" Tenten asked. No answers were heard. "Yay! Sure Hinata-chan! I'll decide the seating arrangement!" Ino said. Again rounds of 'sures, whatevers and hns' were heard.

After 10 minutes of deciding this were their seating arrangements:

Front desk: Kiba, Hinata, Naruto

Middle desk: Sasuke, Sakura, Neji

Back desk: Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten

There were some complaints about the sating arrangement, well mainly from Naruto and Kiba. The two loudmouths of the whole group.

"Shut the frick up you two! And stop complaining will you? This is the arrangement I came up with so suck it up and sit down!" Ino shouted.

"FIne Fine Ino-pig" Naruto and Kiba muttered.

"What was that?" Ino's eyebrow twitched, her words dripping with venom.

"Nothing Nothing! I'll sit on my seat now. Hehehehehe!" Naruto sat down scared of the angered Ino. Kiba did the same.

"Good." Ino said sweetly as she too sat down in her seat next to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." He yawned.

* * *

_After 20 minutes..._

"Man. The teacher sure is late!" Naruto scratched his head. It was true though there was only 20 minutes left before their second period starts, which was Home Economics with Kurenai. The gang was bored out of their minds.

_POOF_

"Yo." A silver haired man with a mask covering half of his face said.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The whole class yelled.

"Well you see there was an old lady and-"

"LIAR!"

"Gomen Gomen. Anyways I'm Kakashi-sensei and I think we have a new student today. Her name's Sakura Haruno. Is she here right now?" Kakashi explained. "And by the way WHO KNOCKED THE MY FRICKIN DOOR?" He yelled.

"Hai! and the one who knocked down your frickin door was the loudmouth blonde named Naruto over there." Sakura pointed at Naruto.

"Can you come over to the front and introduce yourself please? Oh and Naruto? Detention with me after school!" Kakashi shouted then smiled at Sakura. (A/N: Weird. o.o)

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sunk in his seat completely embarassed.

"Sure whatever" Sakura made her way to the front. " Hey! The name's Sakura Haruno but you can call me Sakura or Sakura-chan. No formalities please. I have an older brother and his name is Sasori Haruno." She started. "Hmm let's see I like to play basketball and I like to cook too. I dislike arrogant bastards and stuck up people. Oh and one last thing, if you mess with my friends? You mess with me! That is all." She threatened and then smiled. Everybody was silent then suddenly cat calls and whistles were heard. The boys drooled at how hot and cool she is.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" A boy said.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Another boy said.

"SHE'S GONNA BE MINE YOU IDIOTS!" Another one said. Sakura smirked at her new fanboys. While the girls of the class glared at her, some stared at her with envy, some with jealousy. Some even said that she's cool and tough. Neji and Sasuke's fangirls still glared at her.

She went back to her seat, Neji and Sasuke were smirking but was quite irritated by her fanboys claiming she was gonna be theirs.

"Why are you two smirking?" She curiously asked.

"Hn nothing" Neji said still smirking. While Sasuke just shrugged and went back doing his business.

"You're weird." Sakura giggled and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Oh and by the way nothing Neji?" She smiled.

"Yeah?" Neji replied.

"You're cute." Sakura winked at him and then chuckled. Neji blushed then looked away.

_**'DAAMN! She has a cute smile and laugh! I just met her and I think I like her and she thinks I'm cute. Well Sakura-chan, I gotta have you before the Uchiha or somebody else does. This will be one hell of a year indeed.' **_Neji smirked then glanced at Sakura.

With that thought, the bell rang signaling the end of their first class.

* * *

A/N:

I made this longer now! Sorry if it's still short! -_-

Me: oOoOoOo what's this Neji? Love at first sight? ;D Goodluck with her!

Neji: Tch whatever.

Me: Okay Okay ! Reviews and subscriptions will be very much appreciated. They make my day! Look forward to Chapter 4!

Ja ne! :D


	4. Go Out With Me?

A/N: Here's Chapter 4 you guys! Keep the review coming guys! Pwease?

Sorry if Neji was a little OOC in the third chapter and this chapter.

Oh and by the way my OC will appear in this chapter! YAY! :D

**Replies to the reviews:**

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb: It's gonna be NejiSaku for a bit to make Sasuke realize his feelings for Sakura but dont worry!**

**It's gonna be SasuSaku soon!**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha: Thanks! Yeah she does! And don't worry the Akatusuki will show up soon.**

**Well here's the next chapter!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing TwistedMusalih, kawaiipink, suigetsu-is-da-bomb, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha and raven rose 101!  
**

Well that's all I have to say!

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**High School Life**

Chapter 4 – Go Out With Me?

They got their things ready and went to their lockers to get their binders for Home Economics, which was their second class. Sakura's locker was right beside Neji's and Sasuke's. '_**Oh my fricking gosh! These two are always around me like WTF? Can't I get a little more privacy please?' **_Sakura thought. She was very annoyed that those two were always around her. 'Oh puh-lease Sak! They're HOT so it's okay!'  Inner Sakura said. _**'What's your point?' **_Sakura replied to her Inner. 'Ugh! Whatever Sak! I'm out!' Inner Sakura sweatdropped.

When she finished getting her binder and stuff, Neji asked her.

"Hey Sakura!" He called.

"Hmm? What is it Neji?" Sakura asked him.

"Uhh... I'm just wondering. Do you wanna go out after school with me?" Neji blushed a tiny tinge of pink visible on his cheeks.

"Okay sure!" Sakura smiled and looked at her watch "Let's go Neji-kun! We'll be late for class yenno. Sasuke! We'll go on ahead okay?" She didn't wait for an answer as she took Neji's hand and then ran to their second class. "Tch some friends they are. Whatever." Sasuke grunted and then made his way to class all by himself. 'Aww! is wittle Sasuke jealous of the Hyuuga?'  Inner Sasuke said in a baby voice. **_'Who the hell are you?'_** Sasuke replied. 'Well I'm your one and only Inner, duh!' Inner Sasuke said in a matter of factly tone. _**'I think I've gone crazy!'**_ Sasuke shook his head. 'You got that right! Well gone crazy for Haruno that is!' Inner Sasuke winked. **_'I am not! What the hell?'_** Sasuke said in a where the hell did you get that idea tone. 'Oh come on Sasuke! You have the hots for pinky! And you are not gonna let her be with Hyuuga! I repeat you are not gonna let her be wi-' Inner Sasuke was interupted. **_'Tch fine whatever! I get it! Can you shut up now?_**_' _ Sasuke's eye twitched. 'You better get her by the end of the week Sasuke. We are not gona lose to that Hyuuga!' Inner Sasuke was determined to beat the Hyuuga prodigy. **_'Hn whatever.'_**

* * *

After a few minutes of running they found their classroom. Before they went inside, Neji noticed that Sakura was still holding his hand. He blushed a shade of pink but didn't say anything. He actually like Sakura holding his hand. Her hand felt warm and smooth. Neji opened the door. As they went inside, the others we're already there including Sasuke. **_'Woah! He's fast!'_** Sakura stared at him, She gotta admit Sasuke was pretty handsome and hot but she was confused. She both likes Sasuke and Neji but she aint gonna tell that to her new friends. Sasuke, noticing this stared at her emerald green eyes. He now noticed that she, as Kiba said was _HOT_. **_'Wait what the hell? Where did that come from? She's just another fangirl.'_** Sasuke thought. But then he noticed the two holding each other's hands. His eyes went wide o.o but went back to his calm composure. **_'___****A**re they together now or something?' He thought. _**'Hn whatever I don't really care... Do I?'**_

"Ohh and what's this? Are you guys together now or something?" Ino winked pointing at their clasped hands.

"Neji you dog!" Naruto put his hands on Neji's shoulders. "Congrats man! It's only the first day and you already got a girl!"Naruto grinned. "Get your hand off my shoulders you dobe!" Neji glared at the loudmouth.

Sakura finally noticing that she's still holding Neji's hand blushed. "N-no guys! I-it's not what y-you think!" She immediately let go of his hand. Neji felt dissapointed when she let go but he didn't show it. "I was just-" She tried to explain but Ino cutted her off. "Oh save it Sakura! Just enjoy your time with your new boyfriend" Ino hinted. Sakura and Neji blushed.

Then the teacher walked in. "Okay class, sit down and be quiet!" Kurenai instructed. Not wanting to get in trouble the students sat down. Sakura was forced to sit down beside her so called boyfriend, Neji. Both didn't speak a word. "As you may know, the seats you're sitting on right now will be your seats until the end of the school year. No complaints." Kurenai began. " Anyways, I'm gonna be your teacher for Home Economics. My name's Kurenai Yuhi. Call me Kurenai-sensei. Now for your first day, I want you all to be in groups of fives and what you're gonna do is learn more about your partners, get to know each other more and write two paragraphs each of what you learned about your groupmates. This project will be due for tomorrow! Do you understand?"

"Hai!" The students replied.

"Any questions?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"Uhh, do we get to pick our groupmates?" KIba asked.

"Yeah Yeah Whatever. Just don't be loud." Kurenai answered.

"SWEET!" Naruto yelled.

"I SAID DON'T BE LOUD!" Kurenai yelled at the blonde. Her eyes twitched and rubbed her temples. The look on her face clearly shows that she was very pissed off. She heaved a heavy sigh, this was clearly not her day. "Y-yes ma'am." Naruto sweatdropped. After that little commotion, the students stood up and picked their groupmates. Surprisingly the students we're quiet this time. I guess they don't want to face an angry black haired and red eyed sensei.

_As for the gang..._

"S-so who's gonna be w-with who this time?" Hinata asked the group.

"How about this? First group: Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. Second group: Me, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and some other student." Tenten said as she looked for another student who is group-less. She found a girl sitting on the desk while looking at the window. She went over to the girl and talked to her, asking if she wants to join their group. The girl nodded and went over to the gang with Tenten by her side. "Come on say hi to them! Don't be shy!" Tenten encouraged her. The girl flushed and looked away. "Oh come on please? They aren't gonna hurt ya! Promise! Right guys?" Tenten sweatdropped. "Yeahp!" Ino exclaimed. "Shush Ino! She's right here! No need to shout man." Sakura said in a matter of fact tone. "Come on girl we don't got all day. Introduce yourself." She calmly said. You see, Sakura Haruno's patience isn't thick. It was very very thin. So you don't wanna get on her bad side. "H-hai! I'm Asuka Miwako and I'm a new student here at Konoha High. Please be nice to me?" Asuka timidly said looking away at the gang. "Oh cool! Another new student. Like Sakura-chan over there!" Naruto pointed at Sakura who was sitting down on a desk chewing bubblegum. "Yo." Sakura greeted and the smiled. "Kay guys! We don't have time to introduce ourselves, class is almost over. Let's just meet at the cherry blossom tree at Lunchbreak okay? You can go too Asuka!" Tenten exclaimed.

_RIIINNNNGGG_

"Okay class, you're dismissed." Kurenai said. WIth that said the students ran out of the class including Sakura and the others. "Sheesh, what a teacher! I think she's PMSing!" Kiba and Asuka stiffled a laugh. "Hey guys what do we have next?" Tenten asked. "Let's see. Hmm, it says here that we have Gym next." Hinata said without her stuttering. "FINALLY!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone looked at her oddly. "What? Gym's my favorite subject!" She said in a what's wrong with gym kind of tone. The group sweatdropped. "Okay then. Let's go to the gym now! We might be late." Ino stated. "Woah! I never knew that Ino could talk softly." Naruto laughed. The gang laughed, the two prodigies just smirked. "Shut it Uzumaki! It goes for you too." Ino threatened. "I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna waste my time here and be late for Gym class s see you there!" Sakura then went ahead to Gym class. "Does she want to go to Gym that much?" Ino stared at her retreating back. "I don't know. I think something's wrong here." Tenten said, "Someone go with her and find out please?" She continued. "I'll go." Sasuke volunteered. "Okay Sasuke, follow her to the gym and ask whats wrong. Please?" Tenten pleaded. "Hn sure." The Uchiha prodigy said then followed their pink haired friend.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That's finally done!

oOoOOoO What's wrong with our Saku-chan? :O

Find out in the next chapter! ;)

That is all! Ja ne! :D


	5. What's Wrong?

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I take so long to update!

My Shikamaru-ness took over me! LOL!

Anyways Thanks for all the reiews!

There's SasuSaku-ness here! ;)

And slight NejiSaku at the end.

Well here it is, Enjoy!

* * *

**High School Life**

Chapter 5 – What's wrong?

Sasuke followed Sakura to the gym but after a few minutes he lost sight of her. "Shit. Where did she ran off to?" Sasuke cursed. He ran to the field and looked around searching for a certain pink haired girl with emerald green eyes. Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulders. "Looking for me, cockatoo?" Sakura teased. She laughed. "Tch you wish pinky" Sasuke smirked. "Oh really now Uchiha? Then eplain why you're here if you weren't looking for me." Sakura taunted. "I was uh-" Surprisingly, the Uchiha can't think of any excuse. Wow that was a first. "Exactly." It was now Sakura's turn to smirk. "If you wanna talk to me that badly you could've just asked Uchiha." She went inside the Gym and made her way to the girls' locker room to get her gym clothes. Sasuke still followed her. Sakura noticed this.

"What do you want Uchiha? Can't you see this is the girl's locker room?" Her eyes twitched.

"Hn...Your girl friends want to know what's wrong." Sasuke stated.

"Nothing's wrong! And why did they send you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just shrugged then he thought of an idea. He smirked. He then decided to play with her, consider it his little payback. He walked towards her. Every step he took forward she takes a step back. "I don't know what you're gonna do you bastard but you better stop it right now or else." Sakura threatened but the Uchiha heir didn't stop, he continued to walk towards her until he pinned her to the lockers. "Get off me you bastard!" Sakura squirmed under him trying to get out of his grip but to no avail. She finally gave up.

Sasuke leaned closer to her, their faces only milimeters apart, he gripped her arms. Then in a flash his lips were over hers. Sakura went wide eyed. _**'Oh my gosh he's kissing me? What should I do?' **_

'Uhh kiss him back? Duh.' Inner Sakura said suggestively. '_**Okay fine I can't push him off anyways his grip on me is too strong.' **_With that thought, she kissed him back, her eyes closed. But Sasuke wasn't expecting this, he was completely surprised. He thought she would push him away or something like that but she didn't. He now let go of her arms and smirked. Then Sakura threw her arms around his neck and pushed him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Sasuke now licked her bottom lip asking for entrance but Sakura decided to tease him a bit and didn't open her mouth. She smirked. Sasuke noticed this and bit her lower lip.

Sakura was surprised. Due to what he did she opened her mouth. Sasuke's tongue then entered her precious cavern. She tasted like strawberries. Tongues fought for dominance. After a few seconds, Sasuke won the battle. They made out for about three minutes and then Sakura broke the kiss for air. Sasuke smirked completely satisfied. "Glad you enjoyed that Uchiha." Sakura smirked. "I only gave you a one time chance. So don't take that seriously." "That was supposed to be my line Sa-ku-ra." He winked. '_**Ohh two can play at that game bastard' **_She thought. "Don't be an arrogant bastard Sa-su-ke" She said as she pushed him off. "Now get outta here before the other girls caught you." Sakura shooed him away. "Hn" Sasuke grunted then made his way to exit the girls' locker room but before he left, he said: "Meet me at the rooftop after school." He stated more like ordered. "Uhh sorry Uchiha. I have a date with Neji-kun after school so maybe next time." Sakura stated. "Now get out!"

**_'Uhhm Inner? What just happened?'_** She asked. 'Ohh I'll tell you what happened, YOU JUST MADE OUT WITH THE UCHIHA HOTTIE! I'm proud of you Sak!' Inner Sakura complimented. **_'...'_** Sakura was speechless. 'I just don't get why you declined to meet him at the school's rooftop today after school' Inner Sakura said. **_'Uhmm hello? I promised Neji-kun that I'll hang out with him today after school!'_** Sakura replied to her Inner. 'Ohh.'

After about five minnutes Ino, Tenten and Hinata arrived and got dressed in their gym clothes...which was a white blouse with the school's logo on the front, dark blue shorts and a pair of runners.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan! What's the matter? What happened?" Tenten asked curiously. "We we're worried about you!" She said.

"Y-yeah Saku-chan!" Hinata worriedly said.

"Spill it Sak! What happened to you?" Ino demanded.

"W-well you see..." Sakura explained all of what happened. The girls listened carefully. After she was done explaining the girls' reactions were like: O.O

"HE FRICKIN KISSED YOU?" Ino yelled. She was really really surprised.

"Yes, that was what I was explaining for the past 5 minutes Ino." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Wow, just wow Sakura-chan." Tenten was speechless.

About Hinata? Well let's just say she fainted when she heard Sasuke kissed Sakura in the girls' locker room.

Why are they making a big deal out of this you ask? The answer to that question is..this is the first time Sasuke Uchiha EVER kissed a girl.

* * *

With Sasuke..

**_'Well that went better than expected. Why did I follow her anyways?'_** Sasuke asked himself. 'Ohh don't tell me you forgot Sasuke! You were supposed to follow her and ask what was wrong with her or what was her problem. But I approve of what you did back there Sasuke and for the first time I agree with you that sure went better than I ever expected. I never knew you had that in you Sasuke! But it sure was dissapointing she declined your meeting today after school' Inner Sasuke pouted, acting all depressed. **_'Hn shut up! It's her decision anyway. I'll just ask her again tomorrow.' _**With that thought, the other boys arrived and got ready for gym class. Their gym clothes were the same as the girls but with a white tee with the school's logo and longer shorts that was up to their knees. You know the usual boys' gym uniforms.

"Yo temeeee! What happened to you? You look out of it." Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"None of your business." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Troublesome. What happened to you Uchiha?" Shikamaru said.

"Hn it's a secret." Sasuke smirked.

With that said, Sasuke left the boys' locker room. The boys looked at his retreating back.

* * *

_Gym class_

The gang was now in the gym with the other students. To their surpise, the gym teacher still wasn't there. Guessing that he teacher was late, they sat down on the bleachers and chatted. While they were busy _talking_ they didn't notice a certain red headed bitch I mean girl walking towards Sakura with her posse behind her. "Oh look what we have here! It's the pnk haired bitch!" The girl spat at Sakura. "Who are you and What do you want?" Sakura said bitterly. "As you must know I am the prettiest and most popular girl in the whole school and the name's Karin." Karin bragged. "Nice meeting you bitch." Sakura scoffed. "Now what do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing really, I'm just here to tell you one thing sweetie." Karin said, you can clearly hear the fake sweetness in her voice. "Just stay away from my Sasuke-kun, that's all I ask pinky." Karin spat.

"Your Sasuke-_kun_? HAHAHAHAHA, nice one bitch. As if he'll ever be yours." Sakura snorted.

"Whatever forehead. I'm just warning you to stay away from him or _else_." Karin then strutted away from the gang.

"What's her problem?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Oh don't mind her she's just the most annoying bitch ever." Ino said casually.

Finally the teacher arrived. "It's about time!" Sakura walked over to the other students. The others followed suit.

"Okay you maggots! 15 laps around the gym! GO GO GO!" Anko blew the whistle hanging around her neck.

"Hai!"

* * *

**_++TIMESKIP to after school++_**

"Woah that was a very hectic day!" Naruto scratched his head. It was now dismissal and the gang was at the school gates waiting for the others to arrive.

Sakura was looking for his brother. Then after a few minutes of searching she spotted him with a group of people. Then they left and went to the school's parking lot. So Sasori was all alone now.

"SASORI!" She shouted as she went over to her brother.

"Hn What?" Sasori said.

"I'm going somewhere with a friend today and I can't go home with you today. Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"It's okay but you better be home before it gets dark." Sasori said.

"Sure thanks Sasori! Byeee!" She waved and then went back to her friends.

_Back to the gang_

"Oh shoot! I gotta go home now guys! See you all tomorrow!" KIba bid goodbye and then ran home.

"M-me too g-guys, my dad's gonna g-get m-mad. Byee!" Hinata waved as a limo went by and stopped in front of Hinata and the driver waited for her to get in.

"Hn gotta go" Sasuke plainly said as he walked to his house.

"Troublesome. I gotta go too." Shikamaru sighed.

**_++NEJISAKU-ness STARTS HERE!++_**

All of them went home except Sakura and Neji.

"So where do you want to go?" Neji asked.

"Anywhere's fine." She replied.

"Hn I know a cafe just down the street, wanna go?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Once they got to the cafe they sat down at a vacant table.

"Order anything you want Sakura, I'll pay for it." Neji handed her a Menu.

"Oh you don't have to Neji-kun! I brought money with me so it's okay." Sakura said.

"I insist Sakura. I'll pay for it." Neji insisted.

"Okay" She agreed not wanting to annoy the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji called a waitress over.

"What do you want to have ma'am, sir?" The waitress smiled at them.

"I'll have what she's having." Neji said.

"I'll have a frappucinno then." Sakura said to the waitress.

"Very well then. Please wait for a few moments." The waitress walked over to the counter to get their orders ready.

While waiting for ther orders, Sakura started a conversation.

"So Neji, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Uhh Sakura, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you had a..b-boyfriend before?" Neji stammered. His cheeks had a slight tinge of pink.

"...Uhhh, w-hy do you want to know?" Sakura blushed.

"I was just curious. 'Cause well I- nevermind." Neji looked away, blushing.

"What is it Neji?" She asked curiously.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFIEEEEEE! WAHAHAHA ! :) This is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Did you enjoy it?

Review or PM me if you want some improvements.

I'm only a beginner at making fics so sorry if the chapters suck.

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Ja ne! :)


	6. The Hyuuga versus The Uchiha

A/N: Heey guys! I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed!

It means so much to me! Thanks again! :D

I made this chapter longer. :)

How many times do I have to say this?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

I just own the plot and my OC.

Well...here it is!

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

_**Recap **_

"What do you want to have ma'am, sir?" The waitress smiled at them.

"I'll have what she's having." Neji said.

"I'll have a frappucinno then." Sakura said to the waitress.

"Very well then. Please wait for a few moments." The waitress walked over to the counter to get their orders ready.

While waiting for ther orders, Sakura started a conversation.

"So Neji, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Uhh Sakura, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you had a..b-boyfriend before?" Neji stammered. His cheeks had a slight tinge of pink.

"...Uhhh, w-hy do you want to know?" Sakura blushed.

"I was just curious. 'Cause well I- nevermind." Neji looked away.

"What is it Neji?"

* * *

**High School Life**

Chapter 6 - Hyuuga vs. Uchiha

Sakura was staring at the pearly-eyed Hyuuga prodigy in front of her, waiting for an answer. "Well I-" Neji stopped mid-sentence. 'Come on Neji! Swallow your pride and say it before the Uchiha steals her from you! This is you chance!' His Inner said.**_'__Come on Neji you can do this.'_** Neji encouraged himself. But he just can't seem to find the right words to say to her.

"Spit it out Neji!" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Hn fine. Ikindalikeyou" Neji muttered but Sakura didn't quite hear him.

"Uhmm Neji, I didn't quite catch that. You're talking too fast and too soft! So can you repeat that please?" Sakura looked at him.

"Hn I said I kinda like you." Neji said as he looked away, his face flushed.

Sakura sat there speechless. Her eyes went wide. She was surprised that's for sure. She then blushed a crimson shade. Not knowing what to say she panicked. There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither one of them said a word after his little confession.

**_'What am I suppose to say to him?'_** She asked her Inner self.

'Well...just say that you like him too but it's kind of complicated.. Yeah yeah tell him that! I'm sure he'll understand.'  Her Inner suggested. But Sakura didn't get the chance to say anything because the waitress just arrived with their orders.

"HERE ARE YOUR ORDERS MA'AM AND SIR!" The waitress exclaimed loudly. Sakura sighed in relief. Well that sure changed the awkward atmosphere. Sakura just said thank you to the waitress and sipped her frapp. The waitres then smiled and skidaddled along. There was the silence again but Sakura and Neji couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

"Sakura I-" "Neji I-" They both said at the same time.

"Hn You go first." He said to Sakura.

"-sigh- Neji-kun, I like you too but it's kind of complicated. I mean I just got here and I don't know you that much so I suggest let's get to know each other more and sort out our feelings and see if you really like me and vice versa." She explained. "I'm sorry Neji!" She apologized.

"Hn Okay. You're right though. I was rushing a bit, sorry. You don't have to apologize for anything." Neji smirked. "So why don't we start now? I mean you did say that we should get to know each other more." He sipped his own frapp.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled at him. They were surely having a great time. Just talking about each others' hobbies, likes and dislikes. Caught up in each others' company they didn't notice it was getting dark now. After a few more moments of talking, Sakura looked at her wrist watch to check the time. Her eyes went wide. "Oh shit! I have to go now. Sasori will get mad at me if I don't get home before it gets dark." Sakura cursed.

"Okay I'll walk you home." Neji offered.

"No it's okay you don't have to." Sakura politely declined.

As they left the cafe, Neji suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back close to him. Sakura just stared blankly at Neji. He looked down at her angelic face, her sea green eyes stared into his white pearly ones. He was mesmerized. He didn't notice that he was leaning closely to Sakura. Once he was out of his daze, he realized that his lips were slightly brushing against hers. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lips. He leaned in closer finally letting their lips touch. Suddenly Sakura felt guilty, she didn't know why she was feeling that way. She went along with the moment and she snaked her arms round his neck , entangling them in his long, soft brown hair. Neji had his eyes closed and his hands made their way to his waist. Everything around them was a blur. Then Sakura thought of Sasuke and her kiss at the girls' change room. Neji's kiss was different from Sasuke's. She was feeling confused and hurt all of a sudden.

She then pulled apart from Neji. She looked down at her feet. Her bangs covering her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura. I got caught up in the moment and I didn't mean to do it... I'm really sorry." Neji apologized. "No it's alright Neji.. I know you didn't mean to but I really gotta go." Sakura said, the way she said it was sad. "I'm really sorry Sakura." Neji looked down at the floor. "Bye then..Neji." With that said she ran home. He didn't know why he kissed her a few minutes ago. 'Daamn man. I think you screwed up.' His inner said. Neji glared down at the floor as if it did something to him. **_'I'm gonna apologize to her again tomorrow.'_** He thought as he walked his way home to the Hyuuga Manor thinking of the events that took place a few moments ago. He heaved a sigh. He surely did screw up.

* * *

**With Sakura**

**Sakura's POV  
**

I ran and ran until I reached my home. I didn't know why I was running. Gaah this is so confusing. As I reached the door, I rang the doorbell since I forgot my keys in my room. A few minutes later the door openedrevealing my older brother wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Seems like he just took a shower. His crimson red hair was hanging low and was dripping. "What took you so long?" Sasori asked. "...Long story." I said as I made my way inside. "I'm gonna take a shower." Sakura said as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

**End of Sakura's POV**

She prepared her clothes and decided to wear a black tee shirt that says "Too sexy for you" and black sweatpants. She got inside the shower and stripped off her clothes, the cold water hits her skin. She finally relaxed. After a few minutes she was done and went downstairs to see her older brother watching some show about puppets. She grinned evilly. "What the hell are you watching Saso-chan?" Sakura giggled at her new nickname for him. Sasori tensed then glared at her little sister who was now rolling on the floor laughing...literally. "Saso-chan! I didn't know you had an interest with puppets!" She said in between laughs. "Oh my god! The look on your face was priceless! I should've taken a picture of it! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura was still laughing. Sasori gave his sister the stop-your-laughing-or-I'll-kill-you look. Unfazed by her brother's look she went back to her room giggling. After a few more hours of watching television, it was now 11:45 pm and Sasori sighed, turning off the television then went upstairs to his room to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another hectic day.

* * *

**Next Day at KHS**

It was another day at the gang's hectic high school. It had become to an agreement that they would meet under the cherry blossom tree every morning before classes start. The people that were there as of now were: Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Ino. The girls were gossiping about something while the boys just sat there chilling. For the first time the Uchiha prodigy started a cnversation with the Hyuuga while Shikamaru was as you guessed, napping.

"So Hyuuga, I heard you had a date with Haruno yesterday." Sasuke stated while looking at the clouds.

"What's it to you Uchiha?" Neji said. "You jealous?"

"Pffft as if! She's just another fangirl." Sasuke scoffed.

"I know you like her Uchiha and don't compare Sakura to those sluts."

"Heh. So what if I do Hyuuga?" Sasuke taunted then smirked.

"She'll be mine before you even get to her."

"We'll see about that Hyuuga. Whoever gets her by the end of next week will win." Sasuke declared.

"You're on Uchiha." Neji accepted the challenge and shook hands with Uchiha sealing their agreement.

As the others arrived, Sasuke realized that they have Home Ec. with Kurenai as their first period. **_'Great timing'_** Sasuke smirked. All of them walked to their class.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That was a long one! (I think) HAHAHA!

And so the challenge is on! Who will win?

Keep on reading and look forward to the next chapters! :D

Reviews please? :3

Ja ne!


	7. The Akatsuki

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're still enjoying this story!

And sorry if I take so long to update. I've had a mini writer's block!

And I hate it! -.-

And my brother's birthday was yesterday so..I didn't get the chance to update :(

Finally the Akatsuki will show up in this chapter! WOOT! :D

And for the first time ever, I'm gonna write the first part in Sasori's POV! YAY! :)

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and subscriptions!

I LOVE YOU ALL! 3

Well, on to the story~

* * *

**High School Life**

Chapter 7 – The Akatsuki and a Twist?

**Sasori's POV**

**_'Daamn, frickin headache! Ughh..'_** I ran a hand through my crimson red hair as I was walking to the hang out place of my friends'. Surprisingly, they still remember me all the way from kindergarten. We've been friends since then but after I finished elementary school my family had to move to Osaka because of my father's business job. So I haven't seen them since. We call our group of friends as The Akatsuki. Sakura and I have known them for years but she didn't know that they study at KHS too. Hmm, maybe I'll tell her today or maybe I could surprise her... I opened the door and just as I was going inside a blonde blob glomped me a.k.a my annoying best friend Deidara.

"DAANNAAAAAA~!" Deidara called as he glomped me more. I was getting annoyed, why is he my best friend again? Whatever. "Get off me you idiot!" I yelled at him. "You're mean, yeah." Deidara pouted as he got off me and sat down with the others. Everyone was there already: Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Pein, Zetsu, Tobi and obviously Deidara. "You're late, you fucker! Jashin-sama is now mad!" Hidan shouted. Some of them sweatdropped at his words, I just shrugged and sat down. Every morning is just like this, Pein discusses about world domination..blah blah blah. Then Deidara will annoy the hell out of me and Kakuzu will bet over something stupid with Hidan to earn more money. The usual morning. Then I decided to tell them about my sister.

"Hey guys! Do you still remember my sister? Sakura?" I asked them.

"Oh you mean pinky? Yeah, I remember her." Kisame said.

"SAKU-CHAAAANNN~, yeah. I miss Saku-chan." Deidara pouted yet again.

"Hn I remember that pipsqueak." Itachi smirked.

"Yeah! Tobi remembers Saku-chan! Saku-chan is cute!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Sakura? Oh I remember her. She was always with us back then, until you guys moved to Osaka that is." Konan said in a a matter of factly tone.

"Why'd you ask Sasori- danna?" Deidara asked curiously.

"She studies here too. She's a sophomore this year and I was just thinking that maybe we could surprise her. Then just hang out like we always did back then." I explained to them.

"Tobi likes the idea~! Let's do it!" Tobi said as he jumped up and down.

_BRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG_

"Hn sounds great. Let's go to my house after school and we'll do it there." Itachi said. The rest of them nodded, even Pein. I know most of them misses my little sis. This will be a great surprise for her. I smirked as I stood up and exited the place. The others followed suit and went to their first classes.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sakura and the gang_

The gang was walking to Home Economics class. The girls were still gossiping about something girly while the boys were bickering at each other except the two prodigies of course. Those two were smirking at each other both thinking that they would win the challenge. As they went inside the class, the other students we're already there but the teacher wasn't. The gang then walked to their seats and sat down. A few minuites later the teacher arrived. She placed her things on her desk and sat down on her chair.

"Okay class listen up! For your projects I want you to divide your group of fives to 3:2 (A/N: Do you get it? Like their group of 5 will be consisted of a trio and a duo, so like 3:2.) and do it at two of your groupmates' house and you will not do it here! Do you understand?" The students nodded. "Any questions?" Kurenai-sensei asked then one student raised his hand. "Uhhm sensei? Why can't we do the project here instead?" The boy asked. "I have a headache today so I don't want any kind of chatter." Kurenai rubbed her temples as she explained. "Now we will learn about..." BLAH BLAH BLAH. Sakura wasn't listening to the teacher instead she was listening to her Ipod's music. Her eyes perked up as her favorite song played. She sang the lyrics softly but loud enough for Sasuke to her them.

_Take me as you are_  
_ Push me off the road_  
_ The sadness I need this time to be with you_

Sakura sang as she doodled on her notebook. **_'Hn, she has a great singing voice.'_** Sasuke inwardly smiled, her voice made him happy but he's not gonna admit that out loud. Sasuke then decided to join in her singing.

(Sasuke)

_I'm freezing in the sun_  
_ I'm burning in the rain_  
_ The silence I'm screaming_  
_ Calling out your name_

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she was surprised. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to hear her singing. Sakura blushed a slight tinge of pink due to embarassment but it dissapeared quickly as soon as it came. Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura just continued singing signaling Sasuke that she doesn't mind him singing sofly with her. They both sang.

(Sakura and Sasuke)

_And I do_  
_ Reside in your light_  
_ Put out the fire with me and find_  
_ Yeah you lose the side of your circles_  
_ That's what I'll do if we say goodbye_

(Sakura)

_To be is all I got to be_  
_ And all that I see_  
_ And all that I need this time_

(Sasuke)

_To me the life you gave me_  
_ The day you said goodnight_

Sakura smirked at the Uchiha. "Not bad Uchiha..You have a good singing voice." She teased. "Same to you too, pinky." Sasuke smirked. "Whatever cockatoo." Sakura looked away and continued her doodling. **'You're more interesting than I thought, Haruno. I just can't believe you forgot about me already.'** Sasuke thought to himself as he fiddled with his necklace that was dandling on his neck. **'I wonder if you still have the other piece.' **He thought as he place the necklace inside his shirt.

_BRRRRIIIIIIINNGGG_

"Okay class dismissed." Kurenai-sensei said as she stood up and exited her classroom. The students did the same.

Sasuke and the gang walked to their second class which was Advanced Science II with Orochimaru. From the rumors Sakura heard, that teacher was bizarre cause first of all he looks like Michael Jackson or a damn pedophile. He always have this weird accent while saying 'S'. Sakura shuddered at the thought. **_'I hope he isn't that bad.'_** Sakura thought. She then opened the door and walked inside. "Well hello there. Glad you decided to join _usssssss_" A hissing voice said. Sakura stiffened as she slowly looked up at the person who said that sentence it was their sensei for Adv. Science, Orochimaru. **_'I spoke too soon. He IS that bad.'_** Sakura thought as she sweatdropped. "G-gomen O-orochimaru-sensei." She stuttered, her face flushed from embarassment. "Very well then. You may now go to your _ssssseatsss_." Orochimaru hissed as he walked to his desk. Sakura and the others walked to their desks and sat down. "Okay classs. Today we will learn about the rattle _ssssnakess_ body. If you complain you will have detention with me after school." Orochimaru said as he wrote the body parts of a rattle snake. The students groaned. "Ughh sensei! We already learned that yesterday!" The knuckle-head blonde named Naruto said as he placed his feet on top of his desk. "Uzumaki! Detention after school! Put your feet down now!" Orochimaru yelled. Naruto cowered in fear. "Nice going dobe." Sasuke smirked at his best friend. "S-shut up you teme!" Naruto stuttered. "You're starting to sound like Hinata now, you dobe." Sasuke teased. At the mention of her name, Hinata flushed a deep shade of red as she twiddled her pointer fingers. "H-hey Hinata-chan? Are you sick or something? You're all red!" Naruto said as he placed his hand on her forehead. With this, Hinata coudn't take the closeness anymore as she fainted right then and there. "O-oi! Hinata-chan? Wh-what happened? SOMEONE HELP!" Naruto panicked. Orochimaru heard Naruto's plea and walked to his and Hinata's desk. Orochimaru sighed. "Naruto! Go take her to the infirmary now!"

Naruto then hurried to the Infirmary with Hinata in his arms but before he exited the classroom he heard this little statement from Karin-bitch...Oops sorry I mean Karin. "Heh. Looks like the blue headed weak bitch couldnt handle the closeness. Pathetic." Karin stated as she and her posse laughed. Naruto got pissed at the red head. He layed Hinata on Ino's desk as he made his way to Karin who is still laughing at her little _joke_. "Who are you calling weak, Karin-bitch?" Naruto yelled at her as she gripped her wrist tightly. "N-naruto-kun! We we're talking about someone else, honest!" Karin yelped. "Oh don't Naruto-kun me! Once she wakes up you're going to apologize to her and mean it! Do you understand, you little fucker?" Naruto threathened as he let go of her wrist and carried Hinata to the Infirmary.

"Woah...what just happened?" Kiba asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

The others sweatdropped at his 'troublesome' reply... while the girls we're worried about Hinata but they were relieved that Naruto was there to catch her, Hinata will be so happy to know that it was _HE_ who saved her. After all the commotion, Sasuke took out a sticky note and wrote something on it and placed it on the cover of Sakura's notebook when she wasn't looking. Sasuke inwardly smiled as he remembered the time when he gave Sakura their necklace.

**_-+=- FLASHBACK-+=-_**

_A 6 year old Sasuke was at the swings waiting for his pink haired best friend. Today was the last day they get to be together because her family was moving to Osaka. Sasuke saddened when he heard the news. He sighed as he looked at the two necklaces dangling in his hands. The necklaces were in a shape of the Uchiha fan if you put them together. One of them has the word 'Best' engraved on it while the other one has the word 'Friends' on it. Sasuke was going to give the other one to Sakura today before she leaves for Osaka. Speaking of, she was running towards the swings where Sasuke was. When she reached the place, she immediately hugged her bestfriend tightly. "Sasuke-kun! I don't wanna leave!" She cried. _

_Sasuke hugged her back and said "Sakura-chan! You know I don't want you to leave. Please stop crying!" Sasuke pleaded as he let go of his bestfriend who was now crying hysterically. "Here. I have something for you to remember me and our friendship by.." He said as he took out the two necklaces and showed them to Sakura. She gaped at the sight of the necklaces. They were beautiful and shiny. Sasuke took one and walked behind Sakura. "Put your hair up Saku-chan.. I'm gonna put this one on you." He said. Sakura did what she was told. Sasuke then wrapped the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Sakura touched the necklace on her neck. "Ne ne Saku-chan, promise me you'll remember me and our friendship forever!" Sasuke smiled._

_"Of course Sasuke-kun! Hey, let me put your necklace on you." Sakura said as she took his necklace and put it on his neck. She smiled. After a while of hanging out and laughing, Sakura and Sasuke's mothers called them in for dinner. Tomorrow was the day that Sakura's going to leave. Sakura frowned. "Hey Sasu-kun?" She called. "Yea-" Sasuke didn't finish because Sakura's lips were upon his. He blushed furiously, eventhough it was only a short and chaste kiss. Sakura pulled away after 10 seconds, she too was blushing madly. "Well Sasu-kun, I gotta go..my mom's starting to get mad." Sakura kissed his cheek and bid goodbye. Sasuke stood there, taking all of what happened during the past few minutes in. "Sasu-chan! DINNER!" Sasuke's mother yelled causing Sasuke to snap out of his daze. "Coming!" Sasuke shouted as he ran towards his house, smiling._

**_-+=- END FLASHBACK-+=-_**

* * *

A/N: OoOoOo, what's this? A SasuSaku twist?

WOOHOO NARUHINA fluff! I think? LOL

oOoOo,,What did the note say?

What surprise is the Akatsuki talking about?

You'll find out in the next chapter!

Sorry if this chappie is short! ):

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Ja ne! :D


	8. Glad You Remembered

Author's Note: YO! Sorry for the delay..

I was...busy well kind of. Cause my brother's birthday was yesterday and

I didn't have time to update

So I'll update now! :D

Thanks for the reviews you guys! Love ya lots! :3

Oh oh, I forgot to mention that Sakura's family is rich! :)

Well _ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**High School Life**

Chapter 8 – Glad You Remembered

The rest of the day went by in a flash and it was now dismissal. The Akatsuki were by their cars in the school's parking lot, waiting for Sasori to get ready for the surprise. Even if they don't show it they were pretty much excited to see Sakura again after such a long period of time. It was like their little reunion with Itachi's little brother...well if he remembers Sakura that is. The others were getting impatient, Deidara and Tobi were pacing back and forth while the others were just in their cars listening to music.

"Gaaah! What's taking Danna so long? I wanna see Saku-chan nowww, yeah!" Deidara whined.

"Tobi agrees with Dei-sempai! Tobi wanna see Saku-chan!"

"Shut up you two! I'm here now." Sasori said, walking towards his black Mercedes Benz . Deidara and Tobi followed him and got in the car since those two are too reckless to drive alone. Once they got to the Uchiha estate they immediately went into the living room to set up their little "reunion",

"Yo. How will pinky get here, exactly?" Kisame said.

"Hn, she'll get here soon." Itachi smirked.

"Whatever you say.."

**_~*WITH SAKURA, SASUKE AND THE OTHERS*~_**

**_-BRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG-_**

The dismissal bell rang, the students ran out the school to get home or to hang out with their friends. As for the gang, they decided to work on the project for Home Economics today. Sakura's group of 3 are going to Sasuke's house, Ino's group are going to Shikamaru's house, and the rest decided to do theirs at the library.

"YAAAAY! FINALLY I GET TO GO HOME AND EAT RAMEN!" Naruto shouted. "Ne, ne Hinata-chan! Do you wanna come with me?"

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red while Neji twitched. Then he walked towards Sakura and said, "Sakura? I cant come with you guys for the project today. I gotta watch over my cousin and protect her from that dobe over there." He pointed at Naruto who was currently talking to Hinata who was surprisingly still conscious. I guess she got over her shyness while talking to her long time crush. Sakura smiled from afar.

"Ohh okay then Neji! See you tomorrow!" Neji nodded and walked towards the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto. After a few moments, the others went home leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone. There was an awkward silence between the two until Sasuke decided to break the ice, "Hn let's got to my house then." He said, walking towards his black Ferrari Enzo. Sakura followed behind, walking to the passenger seat and sat down. Sasuke sat down in the driver's seat and revved the engine. The car roared to life. (A/N: Not literally. LOL) He sped up and exited the school's parking lot.

They got to the Uchiha manor shortly, Sasuke and Sakura got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

**_'Woah I feel like I've been here before, but I don't remember when or how?' _**Sakura thought as she followed Sasuke.

Sasuke rang the doorbell then glanced at Sakura who seems to be spacing out. He kept ringing the doorbell until someone opened it which broke Sakura's trance as she went wide eyed at the person who answered the door.

"S-S-SASORI-NII?" Sakura yelped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Yo lil sis. Nice meeting you here." Sasori smirked at her little sister's bewildered face.

"Hn, I hate to break your brother sister moment but could you please go inside the house now?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two siblings.

"Tch whatever." Sakura said as she went inside the said house but what she saw shocked her the most. Standing in front of her was a tall long raven haired man with deep onyx eyes which was staring at her. Sakura looked up at the mysterious man, when she recognized who he was she went wide eyed again.

"Yo pipsqueak. How have you been doing?" The man smirked. Now she was sure who this man was, there was only one person who calls her that and it was... her best friend's big brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"I-I-ITACHI-NII? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura yelled at the raven haired man.

"Why I live here my dear Sakura-chan." The said man smirked.

"What the fuck is going on here? This is Sasuke's house!" Sakura then turned to the _other _raven haired teen. "What is Itachi doing here Sasuke? How did you know him?"

"As he said, he lives here you baka and as for your other question I've known him since I was born since he _IS_ my brother." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pinknette.

"WHAT? The only brother Itachi has is my best friend!"

"You idiot, I am your best friend!" Sasuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, you are not my best friend! Sasu-kun is different! If you want me to believe that you really are him, tell me what you gave me the night before we left!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms in the process.

"Tch, that's easy. I gave you a necklace in the shape of the Uchiha crest that has the word "Best" engraved to it. And i have the other necklace similar to yours except mine has the word "friends" to it. You baka!" Sasuke poked her forehead.

"P-prove it! Show me the necklace!"

"Fine. Here." Sasuke took of his necklace and put it dangling in front of Sakura's face. Indeed, it was the said necklace that he was talking about.

"I-I still don't believe you. Sasu-kun is not an arrogant bastard like you." Sakura poked his chest.

"Hn believe what you want Sakura. It doesn't change anything." Sasuke smirked at the stubbornness of the pink haired teen.

"Tch, I hate to ruin your little best friend moment but we have a reunion party ahead of us in the living room." Sasori walked to the living room.

"Sasori-nii! What reunion party are you talking about?"

"Ohh you'll see Sakura, you'll see."

* * *

Author's note: Ugghh, I somehow dislike this chapter.. :(

Sorry if this chapter sucks, I rushed it a bit.

Gomen!

Well just tell me what you think!

REVIEW PLEASE?

Ja ne!


	9. The Surprise I

Author's Note: BAAH! Sorry for the delay!

I was moping around yesterday because the memory stick of my PSP broke.. T3T

Now I can't save or play any games/ music...I can only use the Internet.. WAAH!

Bear with me guys... and I gotta save up money to buy a new one. -_-"

I so hate yesterday!

Oh and btw, I'm currently finishing up the first chapter of my new story!

You can find the summary on my profile as well as the details about the upcoming story.

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**High School Life**

_**Last time on High School Life...**_

_"You idiot, I am your best friend!" Sasuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"No, you are not my best friend! Sasu-kun is different! If you want me to believe that you really are him, tell me what you gave me the night before we left!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms in the process._

_"Tch, that's easy. I gave you a necklace in the shape of the Uchiha crest that has the word "Best" engraved to it. And i have the other necklace similar to yours except mine has the word "friends" to it. You baka!" Sasuke poked her forehead._

_"P-prove it! Show me the necklace!"_

_"Fine. Here." Sasuke took of his necklace and put it dangling in front of Sakura's face. Indeed, it was the said necklace that he was talking about._

_"I-I still don't believe you. Sasu-kun is not an arrogant bastard like you." Sakura poked his chest._

_"Hn believe what you want Sakura. It doesn't change anything." Sasuke smirked at the stubbornness of the pink haired teen._

_"Tch, I hate to ruin your little best friend moment but we have a reunion party ahead of us in the living room." Sasori walked to the living room._

_"Sasori-nii! What reunion party are you talking about?"_

_"Ohh you'll see Sakura, you'll see."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9 – The Surprise I

**Sakura's POV**

I followed my brother and the Uchiha brothers towards the living room, we made it down the hall and was about to enter the room but suddenly a loud sound which seemed like something fell and broke. Itachi then burst into the room to find broken pieces of glass on the floor, us following behind.

"What the hell happened here?" Itachi yelled.

"Blondie here knocked the vase over and obviously it broke." A voice said.

_**'Hmm.. that voice is somewhat familiar, when have I heard it before?' **_I asked myself. Not finding an answer, I looked up at the owner of the said voice who was now sitting on the couch. There sat a woman with short ocean blue hair with a light blue flower clipped to it and amber eyes. My eyes widened for the umpteenth time today as I realized who she was. _**'K-Konan- nee chan?' **_Wow, I haven't seen her in like.. **forever. '**_**Hmm, if she's here then Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki should ****be here too!' **_With that thought, I looked around the spacious living room to desperately find the said group. She looked around and around, finally finding Deidara and the other boys, her eyes lit up and her lips formed a big cheerful smile.

"DEI-KUN!" I hollered, while running towards him attempting to give him a bear hug but he beat me to it.

"SAKU-CHAAN~!" He said as he continued to squeeze the life out of me. The others were now aware of my presence as they gathered around me and Deidara.

"D-dei-kun...c-can't...br-breathe." I tried to say but it end up in a barely audible mutter. Itachi, hearing this using his 'super keen hearing powers' gripped Deidara's shoulders saying, "Let her go, you might end up killing her."

Deidara finally lets go of me. I immediately panted for air as I barely managed to keep myself up. Man, that was one heck of a bear hug, wait more like a death hug! Finally regaining my precious air, turned to the other members of the Akatsuki who were looking at me with worry present in their eyes.

"I'm okay guys..no need to worry!" I smiled at them. They nodded. "It's great to see you guys again! I miss all of you!" I hugged all of them one by one.

"We missed you too, pipsqueak." Itachi-nii smirked at me.

"It's great to see you again Sakura." Konan said as she hugged me.

"Yeah, what she said." Kisame said.

"HAHAHA! I see uou still haven't changed tuna-sama!" I laughed. Me and Kisame always tease each other but you can clearly see that he doesn't mean all of the mean things he said.

"Back at ya pinky!" He shouted.

I turned to my brother, smiled at him and said, "Ne ne Sasori-nii? Is this the surprise you're talking about?"

"Aa" Sasori smiled. I gotta admit my brother has looks, when you see him smile (this happens rarely) he's so KAWAII! Don't tell him that though, it will boost his ego even more. Ugh. Anyways, I just smirked at him and went to find Dei-kun.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside of the room. I was about to scream but a hand on my mouth stopped me. I tried to get out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Shhh," A familiar voice said. "It's just me." I turned to look at the source of that familiar voice and came face to face with my captor, who turned out to be the bastard himself...Uchiha Sasuke. I glared at him and said, "What the heck is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me."

"Hn, I gotta ask you something."

"Can it wait? I'm trying to enjoy a party here you know.." I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. Now." What's with this guy and one word, one syllable answers?

"Ughh, fine. What is it?"

"Don't laugh or whatever okay?" He looked at me, a microscopic blush tinted his cheeks. I stiffled a laugh, his face was so cute. Wait what? Where did that come from?

"Whatever. Just ask whatever question you have in mind that couldn't wait 'til the end of the party.."

"Hn.. How come you remember them but not me?" Now, his face looks like a tomato. I tried to hold in my laughter but it escaped. I was now laughing hysterically. He glared at me, oh my god it looks like he's pouting! I should have brought my camera with me. He continued to glare at me. He was getting pissed, I know it. I just love pissing him off, even when we were little. I believe him now. He was the Uchiha Sasuke I met before, he was my best friend. Honestly, I was only pretending to not remember him just to see his reaction. I didn't know that he would be like this.

After a little while, my laughter died down and turned into small giggles.

"Answer my question Sakura."

"Okay okay sheesh! No need to be Mr. Grumpy pants." I giggled a little.

"Hn." He looked away.

"To tell you the truth, I was only pretending to not remember you just to see your reaction...I didn't know that you'll pout over it." I laughed again.

Sasuke gave me the Oh so famous Uchiha Death Glare. I was unfazed by it though, cause I was used to it so it doesn't work on me anymore. I stuck my tongue out at him and poked his forehead. It was so obvious that he was annoyed, it was written all over his face!

"Whatever." He said then walked upstairs, he's probably gonna lock himself in his room.

"I see you changed a little bit Sasuke-kun but you're still the same Sasuke-kun I know." I went back to the living room to catch up with the Akatsuki.

* * *

Author's note: Gomen if it's short!

IMPORTANT: Hey guys I'm starting to run out of ideas for the future chapters :(

Help me if you have an idea! Tell me it via review or PM.

Please? I need help.

And sorry if this chapter sucks.

Til next time! Ja ne!


	10. The Surprise II

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if I update slow.

Forgive me you guys! I was enjoying my last week of summer vacation..

School starts in less than a week.. Ugh.

Anyways here is the long awaited update! :D

Oh and I think this is somewhat an okay chapter..

_ENJOY!_

_Wait, I haven't said this in a while.._

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.. :( -sigh-

* * *

**_

**High School Life**

Chapter 10 – The Surprise II

The party was at full swing. Colored lights were everywhere, the sound system at full blast. It was a great reunion party. Itachi, Sakura, Kisame and Konan were at the bar like thing drinking some home made punch. The Akatsuki really prepared the party really well.

**Sakura POV**

I was at the bar with Itachi-nii, Tuna-sama and Konan-nee, drinking some punch. We made sure that no one (_coughDeidaracough)_ spiked it, so it was safe to drink. Chicken butt is still upstairs, he's probably moping or doing emo-ish stuff. No, I'm just kidding. Haha! Oh god, I'm so lame. I'm bored. Then, a light bulb lit above my head (not literally though) IT WAS KARAOKE TIME! BOO YAH! I poked Itachi-nii's arm, he raised his eyerow at me and mouthed a "What?". I whispered to him my idea, he just nodded and walked outside of the room to get what we need. What was it that we need you say? I'll tell you what... a KARAOKE MICROPHONE! Wow, I sure am hyper today.. I tink it's the party getting to me.

Meanwhile, I already told Kisame and Konan-nee the plan. Kisame gatered everyone and sat them on the couch while Konan-nee prepared the stage. I went to go get Sasuke. Seriously, I think he's PMSing or something..with his mood swings and grumpiness and all.

Anyways, as I was going upstairs I heard music blasting from one of the rooms..already knowing that it was Sasuke's room, I knocked on the door but the music volume was too high so he didn't hear me. I mentally smacked myself for that. I grabbed the doorknob to open the door, I was surprised that it was unlocked. When it was opened, I saw Sasuke lying on his bed with only his jeans on, reading a book with his iPod on full blast. You can clearly see his six-pack chiseled chest, he was quite tanned and- Wait what the hell? I seriously gotta stop thinking that. Ugh. Anywho, he still hadn't noticed my presence, I walked towards his bed and I noticed that he was now sleeping. His face had a calm composure, he looks peaceful while he's sleeping. Wow, I sound like a creep.

An idea popped into my head again as I walked towards his own private bathroom. I got a bucket and I filled it with cold water. While the bucket was filling up, I grabbed a handful of Ice from his mini-fridge and put it into the bucket. Once the bucket was filled up, I tip-toed towards his bed.. the bucket full of ice cold water in my hands ready to be thrown to the victim. Getting closer, getting closer... I was now at his side of the bed, carefully tilting the bucket when suddenly...

"Boo!" Sasuke shouted causing me to jump and slip as the bucket to fly up in the air, the ice cold water that was supposed to be splashed on Sasuke was now splashed on me. Whoopee! I was now soaked from head to toe. While my so called best friend, was laughing at my little "accident" instead of helping me. I gave him my very own death glare but he continued laughing, I swear he was going crazy cause this is seriously not a laughing matter. I waited for him to finish laughing, still glaring. Great, it doesn't look like he's gonna shut up soon and yenno what's even worse? I don't have any spare clothing for me to change out of. Great, just great. This has got to be the best day ever! Woohoo! Feel the sarcasm?

After a few more minutes of sitting on the floor while your soaked from head to toe waiting for your best friend to help you instead of laughing, he finally stopped. FINALLY! I gave him a full on death glare that could put the famous Uchiha glare to shame. He flinched. I gave him a look that said: are you gonna help me or what?. Seriously he could be an idiot sometimes. Ugh. He finally stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and stood up, the ice falling off of me. I shivered. Great I think I'm getting sick. Sasuke just stood there in front of me while I was shivering like heck. I sneezed a little after that. Now I'm really getting sick but I managed to glare at Sasuke one last time. Finally getting an idea of what had happened, he took my hand and led me into his bathroom.

"Stay there." He said as he went to his walk in closet to get out some clothes. After he got what he needed he went back to me and handed me an over-sized shirt and a pair of boxers. I think I saw him blush but he immediately looked away. He then pushed me inside the bathroom and he closed the door. I raised an eyebrow at the door. What's gotten into him? First he was laughing like crazy and now he was acting strange. Ugh, he and his mood swings. I decided to just shrug it off. I slipped of my school uniform and put on the shirt and boxers.

The shirt was big for me but it hugged my curves perfectly. The look suited me plus it was comfortable. I smiled at the thought. I hanged my dripping wet uniform by the towel rack to let it dry. As I was about to grab the door knob something fell out of my skirt, I noticed it was my glasses. I walked over and picked it up, that pair of glasses was given by my mother who was working abroad with my father. The glasses has big frames but with no lenses. I use it just for the heck of it. It was pretty stylish if you wear it. So I put it on and looked at the mirror to see if it looked good or not. I realized it matches perfectly with my current outfit. I smiled at myself.

After I was done checking myself out, I exited the bathroom and into Sasuke's room. I saw him cleaning up the mess **HE** made. I walked over and sat on his bed, crossing my legs. Just then I ealized that he was still shirtless.. I felt myself heat up. Arrgh, I really gotta stop thinking perverted thoughts. Frick. I glared at his back. Then I decided to break the silence that was surrounding us.

"It doesn't hurt to wear a shirt you know." He jumped a little.

"Hn." He stood up and walked over to his closet to get out a shirt, he put it on. Then he walked over to the bed and stood in front of me. I noticed that he was staring at me. No wait, is he checking me out? .HELL?

"What are you loking at?" I snapped at him.

He blushed and looked away but not before replying with his usual grunt, but it was slightly different from before..wait did he just stutter? What the hell is going on? Did hell freeze over already? I am not gonna be surprised if I see pigs flying. I narrowed my eyes at him.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura narrowed her eyes. I averted my gaze from her and closed my eyes. Damn. What's happening to me? As much as I hate to admit it, Sakura looks..well..._hot_ in wearing my clothes. And you will not hear that sentence from me again. Ever. I glanced at the pinknette, she was now lying on my bed, daydreaming. Ughh, I couldn't get her off my mind since her accident. She had matured, that's for sure. Her figure was perfect. Shit. I gotta stop thinking about her like that. Damn it. I shook my head to get the thoughts out.

I played with the neclace that hanged on my neck. I wonder where Sakura's necklace was. I glanced at her neck (just her neck) to see if she's wearing the necklace. True enough, it was there. Why haven't I noticed that before? I sighed.

"You should go down now. The others are waiting for you." I muttered, loud enough for only Sakura to hear.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"You should go down now, The others are waiting for you." I heard him mutter. Then I realized that that's what I came up here for. I jumped up and walked over to where Sasuke was standing. A slight tinge of pink still present on his cheeks. I shrugged it off and grabed his hand. I dragged him out of his room and down the stairs. Then he asked what am I doing but I didn't reply. Isn't it obvios though? Sigh, he sure can be dumb sometimes.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Come on let's enjoy the party." I smiled at him as we entered the room where the party was being held. He smirked in return. I let go of his hand when I realized he agreed on going into the party. When the others noticed my changed attire they asked what hapened, I just told them I had an accident and it was not a big deal, all the while glaring at Sasuke. The party went as followed: First, we sang Karaoke and then danced to some songs. Surprisingly, Sasuke was too. Then some slow songs came on and I slow danced with the Akatsuki and Sasuke but in a brotherly/ friendly way. Not in a romantic kind of way. Just to make that clear.

Sasuke and I excused ourselves when it was 10 pm to work on our project. We spent a few hours on it and then rested. When we finished the whole thing it was now midnight but my brother and the others were still partying their minds out. It was Friday anyways so I guess it was okay. After the project, Sasuke and I played some video games, some games I was an expert at and totally PWNED Sasuke. Hah, he never saw that coming. Then we watched some movies and then just talked.

After a while, my eyes were getting heavy and I yawned signaling that I was tired. I didn't get the chance to tell Sasuke because after a minute I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Authoress' Note: HOORAY I got it done today!

Sorry if I took long. :(

Ohh and sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter and the past chapters. I'm very sorry!

I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Well that's it.. see you next time!

Ja ne! :D


	11. Morning Surprise and The Avoiding

Authoress' Note: Hey guys! How are you all doing?

Sorry if I update really slow.. School starts the day after tomorrow and I may have less time to update but I'll try to find time. Please bear with me.

And also, thank you for adding this story to your alerts/ subscriptions list and your favorite list. It means a lot really.

I'll try to update faster and make the chapters longer.

Oh and I re-read all of my chapters and I found a lot of grammatical and spelling mistakes,

again I'm very sorry for that. Don't hit me?

I seriously need a beta reader but I don't know how to get one. X(

Someone tell me how?

Okay okay, Ill end this long author's note after this..

Thanks to those who reviewed~!

Oh and **Sakura2k6**, Your OC will be mentioned in this chapter but she wont appear yet..

Hope that's okay with you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything except this story.**

Well that's the end of this.

_Enjoyyyy!_

_

* * *

_

**High School Life**

Chapter 11 – Morning Surprise and The Avoiding

**No POV**

It was a beautiful but chilly morning in the peaceful city of Konoha, birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. It was truly a beautiful morning but for our little pink haired friend it was not. Let's see what happened to our heroine shall we?

Eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal emerald orbs behind thick long lashes. They were met with pitch black, the only light she can see was from the window next to an office desk. The pinknette was in a slight trance. She noticed that her body was enveloped in warmth and was very comfortable. Her head was resting on a hard but smooth surface and something was preventing her from moving too much.

_**'Where...am I?'**_

She tried to lift up her head so she can see where she was but all she can see was darkness. Then she noticed that the surface she was lying on moved. That startled her as she slightly shivered. She lifted her hand to poke whatever it was she was lying on but what happened next was something she didn't expect. The "thing" she was lying on brought her closer. She tried to squirm out of the constrictions that were around her, more specifically, on her waist. She was aware of an oddly familiar scent that was now filling her nose. She finally looked up at her captor and saw a very familiar face..

_**'Oh hell no..'**_

Sakura tried to hold in her scream but it came out nonetheless. Sasuke who was now fully awake by the scream looked around frantically and saw Sakura on the floor with her pointing finger pointing accusingly at him. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was on the floor looking as if she saw a ghost. Her face was somewhat pale and her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Sakura tried to stand up, her body was slightly trembling. She stared at the dark haired male in front of her and finally spoke up.

"Why the heck are you in my room?"

Sasuke smirked at her behavior. She didn't notice that she was not in her own bedroom but someone else's. Sasuke decided to make fun of her. I mean, it's the perfect moment to make fun of his "best friend", he doesn't mean them of course.

"Ohh my bad.. I think I slept in the wrong room," He said as he stood up and walked towards the pink haired teen. Sasuke kept walking forward while Sakura kept walking backwards. A few steps later, Sakura's back was met with a wall. She gulped and tried to glare at Sasuke who was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and has his famous smirk on his features. He leaned forward, his lips touching the shell of her ear. "Sorry.. Sa-ku-ra..." He teased.

The pinknette blushed furiously. Her face was all red that could put a tomato to shame. Fortunately for Sakura it was quite dim so you can't really see it but Sasuke knows that she was blushing madly. He decided to play with her more, remembering his and Neji's challenge..well the situation changed a bit but the challenge is still on.

"Ohh..why are you so red Saku-chan?" Sasuke leaned back to look at Sakura's blushing face. He moved his hand and placed it on her not so big forehead and said, "Do you have a fever or something? I could take care of that you know.." He smirked against her cheek.

"S-stop th-this at once U-Uchiha.." She stuttered.

Sakura tried to squirm out of his grip with all the strength she has and managed to push him off. Once she moved farther away from the younger Uchiha, she gave him her very own death glare saying: Come near me and I'll tear your head off.

Sasuke seeing this smirked at her reaction. He took one step forward, her death glare intensified. Once she was satisfied glaring, she laid on "her" bed and tried to sleep. Sasuke just went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats and a dark blue hoodie. When he finished, he noticed that Sakura was fast asleep in _his _bed. He walked over and lied down beside her carefully and once he was comfortable, he played with Sakura's pink locks.

_**'I'll make you mine by the end of next week, my Cherry Blossom,' **_Sasuke thought, smiling at the sleeping teen beside him.

Thinking that she needs more sleep, he got out of his bed and went downstairs to eat his favorite breakfast, Tomato soup with bread sticks. How delicious. When he got to the kitchen, he noticed that his brother was already awake and was drinking coffee. Pein and Konan were there too, Pein was reading the newspaper while Konan was cooking something on the stove. He too went over there and took out what he needed to cook his own breakfast.

"Hey Sasuke, I can cook it for you." Konan offered.

"Hn. No thanks."

"Oh come on Sasuke! I insist."

"Fine." Sasuke gave up and handed her the ingredients. Konan took them happily. In his brother's group, Konan is the only person he was nice to 'cause she was like a sister to him. Not like his real older sister,Chrislila Uchiha who was studying abroad (with their parents) to get better education while he and Itachi stayed here in Konoha to finish their studies and take over the Uchiha Industries.

Itachi looked up at his younger brother and rose an eyebrow at him. Sasuke, noticing his older brother's gaze looked at him and mouthed a: what. His brother just shook his head and went back to drinking his coffee.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and looked at the clock. It read 11:45 am. It was about to be noon. Sasuke then went upstairs to wake Sakura up. When h reached his bedroom, he knocked on the door just in case Sakura was already up. When he didn't get a reply, he opened the door and went inside, his obsidian eyes met a figure still sleeping on his bed. Sasuke sighed thinking that she was really tired from the party last night.

Sasuke walked over and grabbed the blanket took it from Sakura. It was a rather chilly September day. A few moments later, Sakura's eyes fluttered opened and was met with a familiar pair of onyx eyes staring straight at her. Sakura immediately yelped and pushed Sasuke away causing him to fall on the floor. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his head.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

"Tch, last time I checked this was my bedroom. So I have a right to be here." Sasuke replied.

Sakura then blushed in embarrassment and averted her gaze from Sasuke's eyes to the wall beside her like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"Go downstairs if you want to eat your breakfast/ lunch." Sasuke exited the room and went back downstairs.

**Sakura POV**

I sighed and went straight to the bathroom to wash my face. I really need to clear out my thoughts and what happened this morning didn't really help. It was one of my most embarrassing moments in my entire life. I humiliated myself in front of my best friend. I won't be able to face him today. Ugh.

I turned the faucet on and washed my face. I do this every time I have a problem. It kind of helps to clear my thoughts and is somewhat relaxing. I sighed again. This isn't really my day.

Once I finished, I went downstairs to eat breakfast well, more like lunch since its...12:15 pm already. Wow, I slept for such a long time. Anyways as I got in the kitchen, all eyes were on me. The Akatsuki and Sasuke were staring at me. I got uncomfortable and gave them an awkward look.

"Wh-what? I-is there something on my face?" I stuttered. Crap, this definitely isn't my day. No one even bothered to answer my question! What the heck is wrong with them? They were the ones who kept staring. I decided to just shrug it off and went over to the fridge to get something to eat.

An hour had passed since that staring moment and I was now lying on the couch while flipping through the shows on the television. The Akatsuki, including my brother went somewhere 30 minutes ago and Sasuke and I were alone in the Uchiha Manor.

I was ignoring him since the accident this morning and when every time he tried to start a conversation, I would just walk away or just plain ignore him. He was starting to get annoyed by that fact, cause he kept on glaring at my back and kept cornering me but I got away every time.

**No POV**

After a few more attempts trying to talk to Sakura, Sasuke got very ticked off. He was practically scowling. After she got away one more time, Sasuke had enough as his anger took over him. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and gripped it hard.

"Sakura talk to me, damn it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke let me go! Let me go!" Sakura wriggled out of his grip but to no avail as Sasuke gripped her wrist tighter, almost bruising her wrist.

Sasuke trapped Sakura between himself and a nearby wall. Well, this is familiar.. Sakura kept squirming but Sasuke won't let her escape unless they were okay again. Sasuke leaned in near her right cheek and said in a calm but firm tone, "Sakura, please. Talk to me.. I don't even know what you're mad about! It was only such a simple thing! What got you so mad that you won't even talk to me! Sakura please answer me.."

Sakura stopped wriggling under his grip and looked down at the floor. He was right, she didn't have a right to be mad at him over just a simple thing. It was very immature of her to avoid him like that instead of facing him and apologizing. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled apologetically, one tear rolled down her cheek. Sasuke looked at her worriedly and brushed away the tear that escaped her emerald irises.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad but I was really embarrassed before and I know it wasn't a reasonable matter to get all worked up over a simple thing. I'm sorry Sasuke. I won't do it again.." Sakura smiled again.

"I-It's ok. If you have anymore troubles don't hesitate to tell me. Just don't do that again.." Sasuke blushed.

"I won't! Promise!"

"Hn, good."

"Mou, Sasuke-kun! That's all you can say? Honestly, you gotta learn more words than that!"

"Tch, whatever."

Sakura laughed. This was the first fight they ever had but Sakura was glad that they made up in the end and it was finally over. Then, she finally noticed the position they were in.. she blushed again for the umpteenth time today. Without her realizing, Sasuke was leaning forward again with his eyes closed. Now that they were only a few millimiters apart, Sakura noticed his closeness and closed her eyes as well.

"WE'RE BAAAACCKKK~!" Deidara and Tobi exclaimed happily.

The couple froze at the sudden intrusion. Sasuke gulped and looked hesitantly at his brother's friends at the door looking at the couple, well more like _glaring_. Especially Sasori who was glaring daggers at him and looked like he was about to kill someone, and unfortunately that someone was him..

"UCHIHA! RUN NOW IF YOU WANNA LIVE CAUSE I AIN'T GOING EASY ON YOU!" The redhead shouted with rage.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Well guys how do you like this chappie?

I personally think this chapter is quite humorous and good.

One of my best chapters yet.

Well that's just me.. I think.

Well tell me what you think of it!

Ohh and school starts tomorrow.. Ughh. -.-

Well goodbye for now!

Ja ne! :)


	12. Mall Time!

Authoress' Note: Hey guys! I'm back for an after school update! My first day at school was un-eventful though. Nothing really changed. Just got more annoying classmates..-_-" The second day was better than the first day eventhough it was windy and cold. Overall, my first days at school went fine. How about you guys? Anyways, thanks again for those who reviewed the last chapter! I know Sasuke was OOC but I can't help it. I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I used in this chapter.**

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**High School Life**

Chapter 12 – Mall Time!

**Sakura's POV**

Yesterday was hell. My brother went on a rampage and chased Sasuke around while holding scissors. Now who wouldn't run away from that? My angry brother + scissors + rampage = Not good. Anyways, my brother and I went home after that but not before I apologized to Sasuke and Itachi for my brother's sake. That was embarrassing. And it took Hidan, Itachi and Deidara to help me bring him home.

My brother can be very immature sometimes but I know that he did that just to protect me from guys, even my best friend. I rolled my eyes at the fact. I lied down on my bed and cleared my thoughts. It was now Sunday morning and I don't have anything to do and school starts again tomorrow. Just then my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID and realized it was Ino-pig. We have gotten close during the first week of school. The other girls too, including Asuka. I pressed the speaker button and my ears were met by an ear-splitting scream. Out of surprise, I threw my phone on the carpeted floor.

"FOREHEAD! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE?" Ino-pig yelled on the other line. God, she can be heard by the whole city. I know I'm exaggerating.

"Pig! Could you not yell over the phone please? My ears can't take your loud shrieks." I explained to my dear female best friend.

"Whatever billboard brow! Anyways, are you free today?"

I went over to where my phone was and picked it up and then walked over to my bed and laid down on it. "Yeah, why?"

"Me and the girls are gonna go shopping today! You better come with us forehead or else!"

"Or else what?" I taunted the pig.

"Or else I'll.. I'll... I can't think of anything right now but you better be ready by 1 pm sharp! We'll be there."

"Hai Hai pig-sama!" I chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" She said as she hung up.

I glanced at the clock, it read 11:15 am. I got a good amount of time before the girls get here. I got up and went inside my own private bathroom to shower. I stripped down my clothes and let the cold water beat down on my skin. After about 15 minutes of shampooing, lathering and rinsing, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel over my body. I went back inside my room and walked over to my walk-in closet (not bragging or anything) and looked for an outfit to wear. Once I found one, I changed into it and looked at myself at my full length mirror.

I decided on wearing my blue stripe button cardigan, a gray V-neck shelf tank under it, a pair of my dark denim shorties and my Nike dunks. To complete the look , I wore my heart pendant necklace, my star earrings and my glasses. I added some light makeup too, just lip gloss and light mascara. Completely satisfied with my outfit, I grabbed my I-pod and exited my room. I went downstairs and saw m brother, on the couch (again) watching some movie.

I glanced at the clock again and it said that I only have to wait 15 minutes before they got here. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside my brother. He looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ino called. The girls and I are going to the mall today so I probably wont be back until like 7pm? So just cook some instant ramen for your dinner. Mkay Saso-chan? Oh and I'm gonna take my car" I stuck my tongue out at him.

I just love this city! Wanna know why? Its because you can drive around even if you're only 16! Cool right?

He glared at me while I, smiled at him cheerfully. I was in a good mood now. Oh how I love our brother-sister moments. It's always so funny to me.

"Tch, fine. No longer than 7pm. You better be home before then."

"Oh come on! I'm not some little girl anymore. Don't treat me like that." I glared at him.

"Whatever." Comes his reply, but I didn't get the chance to retort because the doorbell kept on ringing. Frickin' Ino. I stood up and walked towards the front door and opened it. Before I knew it, I was on the floor and Ino was on top of me. Eww, not like that you pervs! I pushed her off and stood up, I dusted my outfit and glared at the blond now in front of me.

I turned to the others and greeted them while smiling cheerfully.

"Well someone's in a good mood today.." Tenten smiled.

"Mhhm! I feel that today's gonna be a blast!"

"Okay! Enough chit-chat, let's go to the mall!" Ino exclaimed.

"New cars, girls?" I asked them while eyeing the two cars beside mine. One was a purple _Mercedes V8_ and the other was a black _BMW 5- series Audi R8_. My friends got cool cars but no car can take my heart besides my baby. I walked over to my dark blue (almost black) _Lamborghini Murcielago __Roadster _and checked to see if there's any damage. I found none and went back to Ino-pig and the others. Once they were sure they got my attention, they nodded, answering my question.

"Yo Forehead! Can I ride with you to the mall? Tenten wouldn't let me ride in her car and my car is out for repairs." She asked.

"No." I replied. I don't like somebody riding my car except if it was my brother. Call me selfish but, I don't want to ruin my baby. My parents bought it for me as a birthday present. Aren't they the greatest? Even if they can be very annoying sometimes. Anyways, Ino-pig was giving me her best puppy eyed face and was pouting. Oh no, not that look anything but that. I glared at her and gave up. No one could resist the "puppy-eyed look".

"Fine but just this once Ino." She gasped at the name. She must be surprised because I only use her real name when I'm serious. Silly pig.

When we were all ready and I made sure that Ino will behave, I revved up my baby and we sped off to the mall. I turned on the radio and turned it to my favorite station. I stopped when the light turned red. Just then my one of favorite songs came on. I looked at Ino-pig and both smirked, knowing what my plan is. When the first verse played, Ino started singing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Then I started singing the next verse.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say..._

I noticed that the light turned green so I started driving again but we kept on singing. Then came the chorus.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Ino-pig and I kept on singing until the song ended. Well that was a fun time. Just then I realized that we were nearing the mall. I drove down the underground parking lot, Tenten and Hinata's car following behind me. We parked on our own part of the whole parking lot that was specially reserved just for me and my friends. Not to brag or anything but did I forget to mention that Tenten, Hinata, Ino and I were rich? Sorry if I did. Anyways, I got out of my car and Ino followed suit. I went over to Tenten's black _BMW 5- series Audi R8 _and knocked on her window signaling her to get out of the car now.

I walked back to Ino, Hinata and Asuka who were now waiting patiently beside the elevator leading to the mall. Tenten shortly following behind. We all went inside the elevator and pressed the button for the main floor of the mall. A ping was heard shortly after. All five of us looked around for stores that interests each one of us.

* * *

**No POV**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Asuka walked around the first floor of the five-story mall. No store seems to be in their interest. Just then, Sakura gasped. The four girls looked at her questioningly. Sakura raised her pointer finger and pointed to a new looking clothing store named, Forever Love.(1)

The curious girls looked at the said store and they too, gasped. The clothes on the mannequins at the windows of the store were stylish and suited teenage girls their age. The five girls jumped for joyand quickly entered "Forever Love". The teens scattered around the store, looking for clothes that they would like.

The store was spacious and cool looking. It has the "teen atmosphere" around it. It was certainly perfect for teens 14 and up. They almost have everything! From branded items to Polos and Dress shirts. From belts to jewelries and many more! It was a teen girl's dream store. They even have a 50% Sale today. Whopee.

* * *

_With Ino_..

Ino was walking around the store looking for dresses, skirts and blouses. Yenno the girly stuff. On her arm lay several clothes, a purple scruffy skirt, a pink tee, and a couple pairs of dark denim jeans. She also picked up, purple Vans and pink high tops Converses. Then she went to the _Dresses_ section. She spent countless minutes there fitting and trying out dresses. Honestly, she rarely wear her dresses. Mainly because there were rarely occasions that you need to wear them. So it was pretty much useless but she still spents money over them. She's a fashion freak.

After she was done with her shopping, she looked around the store to find her friends. She spotted Hinata looking through some dress shirts and polos for women. Ino noticed that she was eyeing a certain baby blue polo with matching short shorts. She went over to her and took the polo and shorts and dragged Hinata to the fitting room.

"Put them on. I wanna see how it looks like on you Hina-chan!" Ino exclaimed happily.

Hinata blushed and nodded. Going inside the fitting room with the clothes. After a couple of minutes, Hinata came out and looked at Ino and blushed furiously.

"W-well Ino-chan? Wh-what do you thi-think?" Hinata asked meekly.

"YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!" Ino exclaimed and enveloped Hinata into a bear hug.

"Th-Thanks Ino-chan." Hinata said.

Then Ino's grip got tighter.

"Uhm- I-Ino-chan... I...can't...breathe." Hinata managed to choke out.

"Huh? Oh sorry Hina-chan!" Ino let go and Hinata almost fell to the floor. Ino scratched her head sheepishly.

"Come on. Let's go find the others and then pay for our stuff!" Ino said as she dragged Hinata (again) to find her other friends.

* * *

_With Sakura..._

It took Sakura a while to find the section she wanted to go to. When Sakura found it, she rushed to it and looked through the hoodies and sweaters. Her eyes lit up as she held up a black hoodie with the words "Not So Innocent" in pink graffiti letters on the back and a small tongue out smiley face on the right side. She held on to it and continued on looking through the other hoodies. Once she was done she picked up another 3 hoodies. Those were a Peace & Love Venice Zip-Up hoodie, a blue striped hoodie and another blue Nike zip up hoodie. She also picked up a couple of skinny-jeans, three studded belts and a few jewelry.

After that she went to the Shoes section. She searched for some Nikes, Converses and Vans. After a few moments of walking around searching, she finally picked a pair of Navy Blue Nike Dunks, two pairs of high tops Chuck Taylor Converses (one red and one blue), and black checkered Vans. All size 7. Then she took a purple checkered button up shirt and a black plaid short skirt that went up to her mid-thigh. It suited her perfectly. Fitting her small, curvy figure.

When she was done with the other clothes and shoes, she went over to the Tee shirts section. She looked through the racks but none of the shirts she saw so far didn't suit her style. Just then she saw a black tee with a faded out heart with the words "Future Heartbreaker" on top of it. Just as she was about to grab it someone else's hand tried to grab it too. Sakura looked at the owner of the hand and it was none other than...

* * *

Authoress' Note: CLIFF HANGER! MWAAHAHA! Can you guess who it was? I'll give you a dedication and if you guessed right! DUN DUN DUUN! LOL, Anyways did you like it? I had fun writin this chapter! I liked searching up cars for Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. Those cars that I picked are dope! I just love it! I like this chapter too.. :3 Well, tell me what you think of it! Review NOW! :D Come on please? Review? Anyone? Oh and FYI, this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Much longer than the other one. So I hope you liked it!

You can stop reading here if you want but I'm just gonna tell you guys about today. Today at school was good. Nothing bad happened today. But then _those three times_ happened and it was fine.. You probably don't know what I'm talking about. LOL! I can't even explain all that happened today. It was somewhat good and tiny bad. I don;t know if that made sense! LOL Okay I'll stop now! Byee See you next chapter! Ja ne! :D


	13. Unexpected Reunion I

Authoress' Note: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry if it took long for me to update but the second week of school was hella busy! IM SORRY PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY AND HATE ME! D: Anyways, I have to tell you this important note..

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Guys, I need MORE reviews! They make me update faster because it lets me know that you're really enjoying my story and is patient enough to wait for the next chapter! So please REVIEW! I really want to know what you think of my story so far! So please? Oh and please make your reviews longer! Not just two words like : "Update soon" or "Awesome Chapter" I like those but please I really want to know how you really feel about that certain chapter or the story! Can you do that? It's ok if you don't want to but that's what I _love_. :P REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW**

I just need to tell you guys that.. Please don't hate me!

**Disclaimer: Is my name Masashi Kishimoto? NO. Then that means you know what I _dont _own right? Yeah? Good. :)

* * *

**

_**.-+=Review Corner~.-+=**_

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha – **Aww thank you very much! I'm glad that you still read this story! And I know! Me too! Dayum, that car is the shiet. (Sorry for swearing D:) Oh and I'm sorry that's not right but you were close though! I was thinking of her but naah, I had another idea. Read this chapter and you'll find out who it is! :D

**xXmysterious-unknownXx – **I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry that I updated so slow! Please don't hate me! Well here is the long awaited update! SORRY again! And Thanks for reviewing! :D

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb** – Hehe! Well you're gonna find out in this chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing though!

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE PAST CHAPTERS!**

**Dedications: To my bestfriend! You know who you are! And I know you'll be over him in time! Don't worry I'm right here! :D This is for you best! 3**

Okay let's start the story now, shall we?

* * *

**High School Life**

Chapter 13 – Unexpected Reunion I

_"Well well Look what I found! If it isn't billboard-brow!"_

**Sakura POV**

No. Not that voice. Not that high, squeaky, annoying, bitchy voice. Please, please don't let it be _her_. Anyone but her! But I know, that it is her. That bitch. Why do I have to see her now? Does Kami-sama hate me that much? Ugh, today just got ruined.

I glared at the person standing in front of me with her hands on her almost anorexic body. Her brunette hair flailing behind. Her face were over loaded with make-up! And her clothes! She can be mistaken for a prostitute to tell you the truth. And her boobs looked fake! I bet she inflated it!

"What are you doing here Ami?" I hissed and turned to glare at her. You see Ami is like my mortal enemy for life. She also bullied me and teased me about my forehead when we were young. She's a real bitch I tell you. Then in middle school I heard she moved far far away because of his father's business. I was really REALLY grateful for that! Woooh Freedom! But that freedom was gone now, now that the skank is back. Ugh, I hate this.

"Oh I'm just here for a little vacation forehead girl! I hope you won't mind that." She snickered. Oh I get it. She's here to destroy my life again. I'm not gonna let you do that, NO NO NO. I would not allow you to ruin my life again.

"Of course not! Stay how long you want." Sarcasm was dripping from those words. I rolled my eyes. But she doesn't seem to get it at all.

"Why thank you pinky! I see you still haven't grown into your BIIIIG forehead yet." She smirked.

Oh no you didn't just go there. No one ever calls me pinky except for my best friends. And I mean NO ONE. Especially not this biatch.

I moved towards her and when I was standing in front of her I punched her in the face, hard. I could hear the girls gasping as to what I did. But she crossed the line, she deserved it.

"If you want a fight let's take this outside." I glared at her one more time and went out the store, but not before paying all the clothes and shoes I bought. The girls followed suit.

I walked outside to the unused parking lot. The skank followed soon after. Apparently, the people in the store heard that we were going to fight and followed us here. Wow, pathetic.

Ami and I positioned ourselves and got into a fighting stance. Heh, this girl doesn't know who she's facing. I'm not the same weak little girl anymore. During the end of middle school, I was learning self-defense and whatnot. I got stronger over the years too. I swear after this, I hope she will learn her lesson and go back to her daddy crying. Heck, I could already picture it in my head! Not to be conceited or anything, if that's what you're thinking.

The crowd circled us and kept chanting: "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" or "Slap that bitch hard, girl!" and etcetera. The girls were by the crowd cheering me on but I know they were worried, their eyes clearly shows it. I threw my shopping bags at them and Ino sent me a worried look but nevertheless patted my back and mouthed good luck.

I went back to my position and glared at Ami one more time, waiting for her to make the first move. She glared back and quickly lounged at me with her fist pulled back. I easily evaded her attempted punch. I smirked. Well that was too easy!

She straightened up and aimed for another punch. She ran fast and I barely evaded it causing her fist to collide with the side of my stomach. I was shocked! How could she ran so damn fast?

I stumbled back. I looked at her and saw that she was smirking. Oh, I would wipe that smirk off your face right away bitch! I closed my eyes and opened them again. I am going to get pay back and now is the time to get it. I bunched up my knuckled and lounged at her. She didn't see it coming so I hit her straight in the face again. Due to the hit, she flew back and landed on the cold cement. Now was my turn to smirk.

She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She walked back and kicked me in the gut. I coughed up blood. Damn, I got distracted. I flew back to the girls. They helped me up and asked if I was okay or if I needed help. I shook my head. This is my fight.

I walked back to Ami. I was mad. Now the real fight starts. I won't hold back any longer. I neared Ami and when I got near enough, I yanked her hair and slapped her in the face. I kicked her in the gut too. How about that Ami? I gave you a taste of your own medicine.

I kept hitting her. The girls were frantically worried now that I might kill this girl. I saw Ino taking out her cellphone and called someone. I shrugged it off and kept hitting her but lightly this time because I know that she isn't worth it anymore.

* * *

**Ino POV**

As soon as I saw Sakura beating whats-her-face seriously, I decided to call Sasuke. He was the only one who can stop Sakura at this point. I couldn't even stop her before this even started. She was pissed off, I knew that. But this is going overboard.

* * *

I waited for somebody to answer. A few seconds later, he finally answered.

"_Hn?" _(Translation: Hello?)

"_Its's Ino. Sasuke I need you to come to the mall ASAP."_

"_What do you want Ino? I already told you last time that I am not gonna carry your shopping bags."_

"_It's not about that Sasuke. This is serious."_

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_It's Sakura. You need to stop her! Come to the unused mall parking lot ASAP."_

"_...I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

And the line went dead. Well that was fast! I put back my phone in my purse and glanced at Sakura who was panting heavily, blood trickling down her lip. There was a couple of bruises evident on her face and on her arms. Honestly, they were beating the crap out of each other.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke running towards here with a emotionless facade but I knew better than that. I may be dumb at times but I can know what a person close to me is feeling through their eyes. And I could clearly see some of the emotions he was feeling: worry, confusion and hurt? I couldn't comprehend the rest.

When he got to where I was he panted heavily and asked what was happening and where is Sakura. I pointed to where the crowd was. He looked there and then looked back at me. He raised an eyebrow.

"See for yourself and Sasuke please stop her before she does any real damage." I pleaded.

He looked at me questioningly before he ran to the crowd. I looked down on my shoes and prayed.

"I hope Sasuke can stop her."

* * *

Authoress' Note: DAN DUN DUNNN! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! HAHAHA! I know guys, I'm evil but at least I updated right? IM SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! :(

**COME ON GUYS YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Make it long please! PLEASE PLEASE?**

Phew! I finally got this chapter done! I must say this is a very good chapter! Hope you like it too!

I just feel disappointed and angry though, because SOMEONE insulted me. Like seriously, what he said was very MEAN! D: I thought he was nice but I guess he wasn't. It was a total let down. Ugh, good mood was ruined. HE OFFENDED ME. I feel like crying right now. I know I know that he isn't worth it but.. I thought he was my friend... but I guess not. I am so angry right now.

**I think that REVIEWS would make me feel better. **

But all I need now are: his apology (that wouldn't happen), hugs, my best friend, chocolate and a little time for myself. Good thing it's a long weekend and there's no school tomorrow but guys please understand that I wouldn't update on the weekend because I need to clear things up and do my homework and spend time with my family and friends so I am quite busy. IM SORRY. ):

Ja ne!

:|


	14. Unexpected Reunion II

Authoress' Note: OMFG. I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a week. I have been so busy with school and stuff. I'm gonna give you guys this update to make up for it and also because I am not going to be on for about three days because I am going to Camp. (: I am very much excited for it! WOHOO! So my next update will probably be on the next weekend if I finished all my homeworks early. So wait for it please? Sasuke may be OOC in this chapter but I tried my best to keep him in character. Sorry again.

Ohh and Guys please review with all you've got.. HAHAHA! I looovee hearing from my lovely reviewers. 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Oh guys I almost forgot to tell you, check out the POLL on my profile about what would you like to happen in the future chapters of this story. Oh and also, check out the QUOTES on my profile. They aren't mine but those are my favorite quotes ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. -cries- T3T

* * *

**

_**.-+=Review Corner~.-+=**_

**SaSuSaKu4lyf – **OMG. I love you! Thanks for that kinda long review! I loved it. Oh and thanks for understanding! I know what you mean. School is a bummer but sometimes you love it. (Not the school but your friends and classmates.) THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha – **HAHA! Thanks! You think every chapter is an awesome chapter, thanks for that but some chapters are like crap. My writing skills are not good sometimes. I hate it. Oh and okay then! :) Yeah, I first thought of Karin but then Ami became a good idea... for my story I mean. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll like this chapter! :D

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb – **I know! I never liked her too...ever! Thanks for the review though! :)

**Fifi 7 – **Teehee, thanks a lot! I hope you'll love this story as much as the others and stay with it until it ends! HAHA, ikr? I guess I went a little bit too overboard but hey, wouldn't you describe your long time enemy like that too? HAHAH. Yeah that's what I was hoping for! Thanks for letting me know that and thanks for reviewing! :D

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! I love you all! 3

* * *

**

**Dedication: To Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha for her awesome reviews of this story! AND liyaaagee, my bestfriend for life! 3**

**Warning: There's gonna be several changes of POVs. Bear with it please.

* * *

**

**High School Life**

_Recap_

_I waited for somebody to answer. A few seconds later, he finally answered._

_"Hn?" (Translation: Hello?)_

_"Its's Ino. Sasuke I need you to come to the mall ASAP."_

_"What do you want Ino? I already told you last time that I am not gonna carry your shopping bags."_

_"It's not about that Sasuke. This is serious."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"It's Sakura. You need to stop her! Come to the unused mall parking lot ASAP."_

_"...I'll be there in 5 minutes."_

_And the line went dead. Well that was fast! I put back my phone in my purse and glanced at Sakura who was panting heavily, blood trickling down her lip. There was a couple of bruises evident on her face and on her arms. Honestly, they were beating the crap out of each other._

_In the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke running towards here with a emotionless facade but I knew better than that. I may be dumb at times but I can know what a person close to me is feeling through their eyes. And I could clearly see some of the emotions he was feeling: worry, confusion and hurt? I couldn't comprehend the rest._

_When he got to where I was he panted heavily and asked what was happening and where is Sakura. I pointed to where the crowd was. He looked there and then looked back at me. He raised an eyebrow._

_"See for yourself and Sasuke please stop her before she does any real damage." I pleaded._

_He looked at me questioningly before he ran to the crowd. I looked down on my shoes and prayed._

_"I hope Sasuke can stop her."

* * *

_

Chapter 14 – Unexpected Reunion II

**Ino POV**

I watched as he disappeared in the crowd. I was fiddling like crazy. I was worried that Sakura might be in danger. I know it's just a girl and that Sakura is stronger than her but that girl might be strong too. I fiddled with my cellphone. Worry washed over me as soon as I knew that Sakura was gonna take her fight with that girl seriously. I haven't seen her fight yet but there's just a feeling in my stomach that something is going to be wrong. I then decided to call the others. I don't want to worry them for Sakura's sake but this is too much. I called Naruto and told hime where we were and what had happened. He sounded mad but I know he was just worried about Sakura. All of them were. Even Neji, well of course he would be worried. After I called them, I ran to the crowd.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

I ran towards the crowd in the middle of the unused parking lot. There seemed to be a fight going on. My eyes widened in realization as to why Ino called me here. I may not know the whole story but I got an idea of what is going on. Sakura's on trouble... and I have to stop and protect her.

I got to the crowd. I pushed everyone out of my way, not bothering to listen to their complaints. I have to get to Sakura quick. I pushed past several people until I saw Hinata and their new friend, Asuka I think her name was. I walked over to them to see that Hinata was almost in tears and Tenten and Asuka were trying to calm her down while they, themselves were almost tearing up. Worry came over me but I kept my emotionless facade on. Sue me for being an Uchiha. Tenten looked up and saw me...she ran over to me and quickly dragged me to the center. There, I saw something that I wouldn't want to see again.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

-pant pant pant- Man, that skank put up a good fight. She even got me in a couple of good hits. I can't believe I'm saying this at a time like this but I know that my outfit is ruined. God, I sounded like Ino for a moment there. I looked over at Ami, she was fighting the urge to give up on this fight. I just know it. She wants to win...but she's not the only one. I am certainly not admitting defeat on this fight. She wanted it to be serious so I did. But I never expected this. I gotta admit she got strong but I would never say that out loud. It would seem like I was worshiping her. Feh. Like that would ever happen.

I went back on alert as I noticed that Ami was advancing towards me. I managed to dodge her blow just in time. Thank god for my reflexes. I fought back with the same force. My fist collided with her shoulder. Well, that should form another nasty bruise. I shouldn't be saying that 'cause the bitch gave me a couple of nasty bruises and cuts. I panted. I'm getting tired, I know but I'm not going to give up. Call me stubborn or whatever but I'm not going to back down. Ami got up again with a fist ready. But it was too late to evade the hit. Her fist hit me in the gut. My eyes widened then glared at Ami.

_**'That's it. I'm gonna show this girl to not mess with me again.' **_I thought. I spat out the blood oozing out from my mouth and wiped it with my hand. I grimaced. You're gonna pay for that, bitch.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

There.. I saw her got hit. Blood came running down the corner of her mouth. I noticed she got several bruises and cuts. She was fighting back. I know I should stop her but I couldn't move. I looked away from the scene back at Hinata and the others. Hinata was practically tearing up by now, I guess she couldn't take the sight of blood and one of her best friends fighting and getting hurt.

I glared at the floor. I have got to stop this. I couldn't stand seeing her get hurt but the Uchiha pride got in the way. You know what? Curse it.

I ran over to the fight going on. I'm going to stop this. Now.

* * *

**No POV**

Sakura punched and kicked. The fight got intense. Even at the sight of blood they did not stop. Both of them didn't back down. Someone has got to stop this fast. Ami staggered up. Both of them were panting, sweating and with blood over their mouths. It wasn't a pleasant sight. It never was from the beginning.

It went on for a long while. Nobody was daring enough to stop the fight. Sakura was getting pretty tired. She decided to end it with a blow that knocked Ami unconscious. She panted heavily. The fight was over. Thank goodness. The crowd started to disappear.

It was all over.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I won. I finally won this. That fight took a lot out of me. I didn't expect Ami to fight back that strong...but I defeated her. I was exhausted but it was all worth it in the end. That'll teach her not to mess with Sakura Haruno! Shannaro! I smiled in victory but it came out small. The exhaustion is getting to me. No. Please don't! I have to stay strong until the end. Do not give up now.

My body didn't listen. The next thing I knew, I was falling...falling...falling.

Then I saw a familiar tuft of raven hair. I smiled a little since I can not give out a full re-assuring smile to tell them I'm okay. Who am I kidding? The bruises and cuts showed it all. And after all this, I know I would get in deep trouble from ainiki. -sigh- I don't wanna deal with this right now.

I noticed the figure got closer.

_'Sasuke..help me.'_

And then everything went black.

* * *

Authoress' Note: ASDFGHJKL D: I hate how this chapter came out. I'M SORRY GUYS! I'm not good at describing fights. SORRY! It's ok if you hate this chapter too, I wouldn't blame you. GAAH! This chapter is crap. I hate my writing skills right now. -_-"

I HATE HOW THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT! D:

THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP! .

**IMPORTANT: CHECK OUT MY POLL AT MY PROFILE PLEASE? VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! :D **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I love you all! :)**

Ja ne! :(


	15. The Hard headed Girl

**Authoress' Note:** Yooo! It's time for an update! As I promised! :D I'm just gonna tell you something. I update once or twice a week only. Mainly because of school work and family business, especially this month because we're moving to a new house. So I apologize if I update slow. We're going to move in the house next week I think and I'm just gonna tell you that we won't have internet connection for about a week or two. I know that sucks. I AM REALLY SORRY. Ohh and this is gonna be a long author's note. Sorry! I'll make the story longer though!

ANYWAYS, I'm going to tell you about my camp experience! I had lots of fun! I want to go back though. I'm going to tell you about my favourite activities that we did there in camp for 3 days!

ARCHERY – I liked this activity! It was my first time doing this and I already liked it! But, my best friend doesn't like it. IT WAS HER FAULT THOUGH! She didn't hold the arrow and bow right. :P HAHAHA! xD

WALL CLIMBING – I was nervous and kinda scared to go up. My first try was a fail. I only got halfway…but my second time was the best! I EFFIN REACHED THE TOP! WOOHOOO! I'm so proud of myself! HAHAHA! :'D

WARM FUZZY BAGS – Okay, some of you might not know what this is so Imma explain it to you. So basically we get a lunch bag and design it. Then we hang it up on the wall. Then we just leave it there until the last day. What's that for is the people you're with may write something on a piece of paper and put it in your bag. The message can only contain warm fuzzy words that will make you feel warm and fuzzy! You can write messages and put it into other people's bags too! HAHA! On the final day, we took it off the wall and looked inside. I read mine and I got like 15 notes/messages. I was kinda happy. :D

1-2-3 Pass – It's not part of the Camp Activities but this is what my friends and I do when we have free time! It's a card game. It was fun playing it! Especially when the boys decided to play with us too. Teehee ;3

* * *

**EDIT (October 17, 2010) : Heey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in two weeks! We just moved to our new house and the internet wasn't connected until like yesterday and we have to arrange our stuff so yeah, FORGIVE ME PLEASE? :S Again, I'm so sorry! ):**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It strictly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**

_**.-+=Review Corner~.-+=**_

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha – **OMG Thank you! You are certainly one of my favourite reviewers ever! I would love to hug you too but Sasuke is keeping me busy! ;P (Sorry Sakura!) Teehee. You really can't resist saying Awesome in every chapter huh?I'm really glad that someone likes this story so much! :D :*

**Fifi 7 – **You think so? I had a minor writer's block that time so I couldn't think of something good. ._. I'm glad you liked it though! :D

**Liyaaagee –** Took you long enough to review again best! HAHAHA! Honestly, you keep forgetting to read. I thought you gave up on this story already. HAHA! I love your reviews too best! ;3 Oh and I included your suggestion in this chapter! Hope you'll like it! :D

**Bulla49, suigetsu-is-da-bomb and Valzchan, Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Keep on reviewing guys! Don't forget to make it long..HAHAHA! xD Oh and FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T VOTE ON THE POLL YET PLEASE DO SO NOW. I'm going to close that poll by next next week. SO VOTE VOTE VOTE! :D**

**Warning: Sasuke's kinda OOC in this chapter. :\ I tried my best to keep him in character though.

* * *

**

**High School Life**

_Recap:_

_I won. I finally won this. That fight took a lot out of me. I didn't expect Ami to fight back that strong...but I defeated her. I was exhausted but it was all worth it in the end. That'll teach her not to mess with Sakura Haruno! Shannaro! I smiled in victory but it came out small. The exhaustion is getting to me. No. Please don't! I have to stay strong until the end. Do not give up now._

_My body didn't listen. The next thing I knew, I was falling...falling...falling._

_Then I saw a familiar tuft of raven hair. I smiled a little since I cannot give out a full re-assuring smile to tell them I'm okay. Who am I kidding? The bruises and cuts showed it all. And after all this, I know I would get in deep trouble from ainiki. -sigh- I don't wanna deal with this right now._

_I noticed the figure got closer._

_'Sasuke..help me.'_

_And then everything went black.

* * *

_

Chapter 15 – That Hard headed Girl

**Sasuke's Point Of View  
**

She fainted.

I watched her unconscious face covered with a few small cuts and bruises scrunched up for a while. I don't know how strong Sakura got over the years but I knew she put up a good fight. From all the years I knew her I learned that she never backs down until she gave her all. She doesn't give up easily. She may be hard headed and stubborn but that's what makes Sakura, Sakura.

When we first met, I found her annoying. But as the time passed by, I got to know her better and well became best friends. She accepted my personality. Even though I'm a "human ice cube" she still accepted that. Both of us were complete total opposites but there's something about her that makes everyone she meets close to her, even me. She has a cheery personality. She's persistent, stubborn, annoying and hard headed.

I picked her up bridal style, carefully. Not wanting to hurt her bruises and cuts. I carried her over to the girls. I laid her down gently on the pavement while Hinata looked at her injuries. I looked around and noticed Ino and the others rushing over to us. Naruto was the first one to speak.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto stared over at me and the girls. Worry and curiosity was present in his eyes.

I was about to speak but the girls beat me to it and besides I didn't know the whole story yet so I might as well listen.

The girls looked at one another as if daring someone to speak first about what had happened. Ino decided to speak first.

"We were shopping at this new store and suddenly this girl approached Sakura and insulted her. You guys know Sakura, she has a short temper and doesn't like getting insulted...heck who wants to be? And I think the girl was Sakura's childhood enemy

My eyes widened in sudden realization. No it can't be.

'_..Ami?' _ I thought. '_She's back_?'

"The girl picked a fight and Sakura accepted and well, this is the outcome." Ino looked down at Sakura.

"Ino, where did Ami go?" I asked. I didn't mean to but I just blurted it out. Her head snapped back at me and stared.

"Why are you looking for whats-her-face? Sakura's injured here and you're looking for her! The fuck Sasuke?" She snapped. I guess she's blaming herself for not stopping the fight sooner or this wouldn't have happened.

"G-guys please stop fighting? W-we need t-to get Sakura first aid." Hinata said then se turned to me and said, "Sasuke could we go to your place? I'll treat some of her wounds there."

"Aa" I replied.

* * *

**No POV**

They got to Sasuke's house in a couple of minutes. Once Sakura was settled in the couch, Hinata quickly continued treating her wounds. She bandaged all of the big bruises and cuts and just treated the small ones.

After a few hours of waiting for Sakura to wake up, it was now dark outside. Some of the gang already left because of their curfew and some errands they need to run. The only ones left were Hinata, Naruto and Ino. Sakura hasn't woken up yet. Hinata said she got a minor concussion but it was nothing serious. She said if Sakura wouldn't wake up today she'll probably be conscious and okay tomorrow.

"Hey Sasuke, it's getting really late. I'm going to get the girls home so take care of Sakura okay? We'll visit again tomorrow." Naruto said as he was escorting Ino and Hinata out the front door.

"Don't worry dobe. She'll be fine. Don't worry." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever you say teme! But if something happens to her you better get ready for one hell of a beating!" Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the arm.

"Well se ya tomorrow teme!" Naruto waved goodbye. Hinata and Ino did the same. And with that they were gone, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the house. If you are wondering where Itachi and the rest of his friends were, they were at Pein's house for one of their weekly "meeting". Back to what's happening...

Sakura was still unconscious and is moving around a bit too much considering the state she was in. So Sasuke decided to move her to his bedroom. He gently scooped her up in his arms, careful not to re-open her wounds again.

He slowly carried her up the stairs. One step at a time. The way Sasuke carried her seemed as if Sakura was a fragile girl it was as if she falls, she might break. He was so gentle. Like a prince carrying his sleeping princess to their room. How sweet of him. Sakura wouldn't know that though. Shh.

As Sasuke arrived in front of his room, he silently opened the door while holding the pinkette. They made their way inside. Sasuke walked towards his queen sized bed. Dark blue sheets covered the black mattress. His pillows were in the same color with little Uchiha crest engraved to each pillow.

Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the bed. He tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable. All the while he was still keeping an emotionless facade but his eyes gave it away. He was worried about the pinkette. Speaking of, she stirred for a while but then stopped. Sasuke thought she was going to wake up but instead she got into a deeper sleep. Sakura unconsciously snuggled in between the pillows, getting even more comfy.

Sasuke stared at her angelic sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. Until suddenly she was mumbling things while sleeping but Sasuke didn't quite catch what she said. Sasuke just shrugged it off and was about to stand up and exit the room until...

* * *

_**In Sakura's dream land, **_

(Telling in a 3rd person point-of-view)

It was a Monday morning in Konoha High School, students were bustling around the halls either to catch up with their friends or hurrying to their next class. Sakura was walking down the hallway hoping to find her Sasuke-kun. That's right... _HER_ Sasuke-kun.

As she was walking towards her locker (which is beside his), out of the corner of her eye she saw something that ruined her happy mood almost instantly. There, she saw Ami and Karin flocking her Sasuke. Both of the girls' arms were around on either side of his. They were flirting, obviously.

But that wasn't the worst part, there she saw _Sasuke _flirting back! Now isn't that a shocker? Sakura glared at them. I mean, How dare he? Flirting back with those biatches. Sakura then decided to ruin their "flirty moment" as she strutted over to them. An arrogant smirk was present on her pink, glossy lips. As she was only a couple of steps away, the two girls noticed her. As for Sasuke, he was staring into her emerald eyes hoping to find any jealousy and rage but he found none, he was only doing this to make Sakura jealous. But Sakura was feeling that inside, she's just too good with hiding her inner emotions.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I see you bitches don't fully understand that Sasuke is a taken man." Sakura said, a smirk was still evident on her lips.

The girls were about to retort but Sakura continued on.

"As for you!" She pointed to Sasuke, "Why are you flirting with these desperate sluts, hm?"

"HEY! Since when was Sasuke-kun taken? And who are you calling a slut hm?" Karin glared.

"Ugh. Didn't you hear what I said? Are you deaf or something? Kay let me break it down for you.." Sakura cleared her throat, "WHY. ARE. YOU. FLIRTING. WITH. A. TAKEN. MAN. S.L.U.T? So did you hear that clearly now?" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke watched as the scene unfolded. He was...confused at the least. I mean, when was he taken? He doesn't remember asking anyone out. Then he realized what she was doing. He smirked. She was indeed jealous but she had another way of showing it than some girls do when they get jealous.

"Whatever, bitch!" Ami piped in.

"It takes one to know one, honey." Sakura winked at her.

"ARRGHH!" Karin raised her hand to slap the pinkette but Sakura easily caught the attempted attack.

"You're wasting my time here, you know. You can't land a hit on me. Never." Sakura smirked at her. Knowing all to well that she had won this fight.

"Whatever you slut! Ami let's go!" Karin screamed.

"Oh wait before you go, I'm going to get this through your head so you wouldn't bother us again," Sakura sent them a warning glance.

"Sasuke is mine, so back off bitches!" Sakura proudly exclaimed as she pulled Sasuke to her and kissed him fully on the lips. She smirked within the kiss.

* * *

_**Back to the real world,**_

"Sasuke is mine, so back off bitches!" Sakura exclaimed in her sleep which surprised Sasuke as to what she said. Sakura suddenly fluttered her emerald orbs open and quickly pulled Sasuke towards her.

And the next thing Sasuke knew, they were kissing. Sakura with her eyes closed but is conscious enough. As for Sakura, she didn't realize what she was doing until Sasuke started to kiss her back. She suddenly opened her eyes in realization but slowly closed as Sasuke deepened the kiss. They were practically making out now.

Sasuke laid Sakura on the bed, all the while not breaking their liplock. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands made their way to his hair and started to massage his scalp.

In return, Sasuke played with her pink hair. Fiddling with it. Sasuke smirked within the kiss the he pulled back and said, "So I'm yours now huh?" He had a playful smirk present upon his handsome features. "Since when was I yours, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" He nibbled her ear.

"U-uhm, wh-what e-exactly di-did I say?" Sakura nervously laughed, while trying to squirm out of Sasuke's hold. She didn't suceed, instead Sasuke tightened his hold on her but not enough to hurt her.

"Hmm? Were you dreaming about me then Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said huskily as he continued to play with her hair. Sakura blushed at the gesture.

"Well were you?" He asked again. He then snuggled closer to Sakura. He sniffed her hair.

_'Hmm. Smells like strawberries.'_ Sasuke thought.

As for Sakura, she couldn't take in the close proximity between them. Her face was now in the color of Sasuke's favourite fruit, a tomato.

"S-Sasuke-kun? C-can y-you pl-please get off m-me?" Gaad she even sounded like Hinata now. No offence to her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke repeated, smirking. "I like it when you call me that again."

Sakura sighed. Now knowing that she wasn't getting out of this situation anytime sooner.

This is going be one long hell of a night for Sakura indeed.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** I decided to end that there but there will be a continuation of this on the next chapter. Sorry if it was kinda short for you but I tried my best to make it long and added some SasuSaku fluff to it! I hope you like it! I like how this chapter came out. :D

I am so sorry for the delay! I am very much busy the past week. And we have a Math test tommorow.. FRIIIIICK! T_T So I don't really know when the next chapter will come out.. probably next weekend though. Not sure.

Anyways, please review? I would appreciate it! :*

LONGEST CHAPTER YET! LOL 3,000 words! :3

HUGS AND COOKIES TO EVERYONE! :D

Ja ne!

:D


	16. Could It Be

Authoress' Note: Heeeyyyo! This is kind of an early update? I think. LOL! Anyways, yeah Imma try to update earlier but I'm not sure if I'm going to succeed. I'll try my best! I just want to tell you that I did well in our Math test! WOOHHOOO! I got 93%! Yeaaah!

* * *

_**.-+=Review Corner~.-+=**_

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb – **HAHA! I just pictured that in m mind! That would be sooo funny though! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Bulla49 – **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! :)

**liyaaagee – **AWWHHSNAAP, YOU DO? LOL! It loves you too. ;D Ohh and yeah it was SUPER FUN _especially_ Archery and Wall Climbing! XD

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha – **Teehee. Thanks! :3 OoOoO I love that word! _Awesomeliscious_.. HAHAHA! That was what I was hoping for! I'm glad that I achieved it. :D

**Valzchan – **THANK YOU! And here is the update :D Hope you'll like it.

**Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like this chapter! :D

* * *

**

Now to get this over with,

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I closed the poll a few days ago and I changed my mind. I just thought of something interesting to their relationship! I AM VERY SORRY for this but I hope you'll like my alternative which will be shown in the future chapters.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my awesome best friend who helped me get ideas for this story! I LOVE YOU! :* You know who you are? ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. :)**

Now on to the story! :D

* * *

**High School Life**

_Recap:_

_In return, Sasuke played with her pink hair. Fiddling with it. Sasuke smirked within the kiss the he pulled back and said, "So I'm yours now huh?" He had a playful smirk present upon his handsome features. "Since when was I yours, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" He nibbled her ear._

_"U-uhm, wh-what e-exactly di-did I say?" Sakura nervously laughed, while trying to squirm out of Sasuke's hold. She didn't suceed, instead Sasuke tightened his hold on her but not enough to hurt her._

_"Hmm? Were you dreaming about me then Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke said huskily as he continued to play with her hair. Sakura blushed at the gesture._

_"Well were you?" He asked again. He then snuggled closer to Sakura. He sniffed her hair._

_'Hmm. Smells like strawberries.' Sasuke thought._

_As for Sakura, she couldn't take in the close proximity between them. Her face was now in the color of Sasuke's favourite fruit, a tomato._

_"S-Sasuke-kun? C-can y-you pl-please get off m-me?" Gaad she even sounded like Hinata now. No offence to her._

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke repeated, smirking. "I like it when you call me that again."_

_Sakura sighed. Now knowing that she wasn't getting out of this situation anytime sooner._

_This is going be one long hell of a night for Sakura indeed.

* * *

_

Chapter 15 – Could It Be

Sasuke leaned in closer. His lips almost touching her earlobe. Then he asked something Sakura wouldn't expect him to say...well at least not now but in the near future she could picture him saying it but not really clearly.

"_Do you love me, Sakura?"_ He quietly whispered. His breath was fanning her ear, making her whole face in the shade that could put her hair to shame. But, she decided to act tough and play Sasuke's game. He wasn't the only one who can be dominant.

"Now, what made you ask that all of a sudden _Sa-suke-kun_?" She whispered back to his ear and softly nibbled it. Sakura felt Sasuke slightly shivered under her touch but soon disappeared as quick . She smirked at this.

Sasuke glared at her and said, "Sakura. Answer the damn question!" His mouth turned into a scowl but if you look really really really close it kind of looks like a pout. Shocker! Uchiha Sasuke CAN pout! Did hell freeze over yet? Just kidding.

"Hmm... let me see. I made out with you _twice_. I said you were mine. I had a dream about you," Sakura held a thinking pose. "Should I go on or do you get it?"

"Hn. You're annoying." Sasuke said as he leaned in and let their lips touch. They were in pure bliss. After about three minutes of making out...again, Sakura pulled away.

"Sheesh Sasuke-kun! You can be very oblivious sometimes!" Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke got off of her and laid down by her side.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" She stared into his deep onyx orbs.

"Hn?"

"We're together now, right?"

"Obviously."

"Hmmp! I was only making sure that you're not playing with me!" Sakura turned away from him. Her back facing his chest.

"Sakura," He sighed. "Of coure we are and I'm not playing. This is real, Sakura." He turned her back, facing him. Sasuke cupped her face as he looked into her emerald irises. He was sincere, Sakura could tell that much. So he believed him.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. I love you." She leaned in towards his face and within a second they were in a liplock but it's a passionate one this time. They were both letting each other know how they feel towards each other within the kiss.

They pulled away after. Blame the air for ruining their romantic kiss.

"Hn. I love you too."

And with that, the conversation was over.

Within a couple of minutes, Sasuke looked over at Sakura to see her fast asleep. Her hands were lightly gripping his shirt and her face was buried on his chest. He smirked at this.

'_Sakura can be protective too eh?_' He thought. He caressed her soft smooth face and played with her pink tresses.

Within a half hour, Sasuke fell asleep as well. His head on top of hers while his arms went around her petite waist, holding her securely in place.

Just then, the door quietly opened. The other Uchiha patriarch peeked in and saw the two's position. He smirked and then closed the door to go back to his room.

'_So foolish little brother finally got the girl eh?'_ He smirked once again and laid down on his ownn bed and slowly drifted into sleep.

Tomorrow will be very much interesting, it seemed.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Sakura woke up and noticed that something was around her waist. (A/N: Deja vu eh? LOL! Refer back to the past chapters if you didn't get it.) Something warm was beside her. She unconsciously snuggled in closer causing the_ thing_ beside her to move. She flinched a bit but soon realized that it was just Uchiha Sasuke. Her best friend and now her sweet lover. She sat up and watched Sasuke's sleeping face scrunched up and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheerfully smiled at the said boy.

"Morning Sakura." Sasuke groggily replied as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in the process. After he was done, he pulled Sakura to him and snuggled his head between her neck.

"Geez Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled, "I just woke up you know. There's lots of time for cuddling! But right now get out of bed and get ready for breakfast. I'll meet you downstairs okay?" Sakura finished and then gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before exiting the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the Uchiha boys.

Sasuke got up and walked over to his closet to change into more suitable clothing then exited his bedroom. He took a big whiff of the air and a tasty smell filled up his nose. He went downstairs to the kitchen to see Sakura dancing and singing while cooking some pancakes with Strawberry syrup. The radio was blasting one of her favorite songs. He smirked. Singing was Sakura's hidden talent. She doesn't let anyone know about that, of course.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her beautiful singing.

_(Could It Be – Christy Carlson Romano_)

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

_[Chorus]  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_[Chorus]_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

She finished with a cheery smile on her face.

Sasuke quietly walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist and whispered, "Hn. It's me." Sakura jumped at the sudden whisper but calmed down.

"You're so cute Sasuke-kun!" She giggled. "Now get out of here.. breakfast will be served in a minute, babe." Sakura winked.

Sasuke began to walk outside but not before giving Sakura a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" She giggled one last time before turning back on her work.

* * *

Authoress' Note: I AM SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I love how this came out. Sasuke may be a biit OOC but I think he's still in character!

So, _Sasuke-kun_ got the girl.

They got their theme song.

SASUSAKU FLUFF!

What's next? ;)

Next update will probably next weekend or earlier...Not sure. I'll try though! So bear with me please?

**OMFG, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS! MY BDAY'S IN NINE DAYS! OHYEAAAAH! I'm soooo excited! ITS ON FRICKIN HALLOWEEN! NOT KIDDING! And my mom's bday is in 4 days! (:**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Ja ne! :D


	17. The Date

Authoress' Note: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! Sorry for the long delay! I had a writers block! I couldn't think of anything for this chapter but then a WONDERFUL idea hit me when I was staring at the draft of this chapter. So I hope all of you guys will enjoy this awesome chappie! HAHAHA!

Thank you all for those who reviewed!

* * *

_**.-+=Review Corner~.-+=**_

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha - **Thank you for reviewing! I just love your reviews! x) She said thanks by the way. HAHA sorry for the delay of this!

**liyaaagee - **Yes! I know right? And you probably know where this is going because you helped me with the storyline! So you're like my secondwriter who refuses to write. HAHAHA I don't know if that made sense! So here's the update! :D

**animeadicct2000**, **suigetsu-is-da-bomb, SaSuSaKu4lyf, lalashoo and Kinomoto1995 - THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! and to Kinomoto1995: I will add some NejiTen after the plan my bestfriend and I had planned for this story so please wait for it? :D**

* * *

**High School Life**

_Recap from last chapter:_

_She finished with a cheery smile on her face._

_Sasuke quietly walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist and whispered, "Hn. It's me." Sakura jumped at the sudden whisper but calmed down._

_"You're so cute Sasuke-kun!" She giggled. "Now get out of here.. breakfast will be served in a minute, babe." Sakura winked._

_Sasuke began to walk outside but not before giving Sakura a chaste kiss on the lips._

_"I love you, Sakura."_

_"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" She giggled one last time before turning back on her work._

* * *

Chapter 17 – The Date

Blood red orbs slowly fluttered open and were met by the sunlight coming from the window beside his bed. Large calloused hands rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to block the sunlight from blinding him. Long onyx tresses framed his pale face.

He was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi smirked as he thought of a wonderful idea for this morning. He stood up and exited his room, not even bothering to change; he was only wearing a pair of black sweatpants. No shirt, no socks, just a pair of sweatpants.

As he got outside a wonderful smell filled up his nostrils. He smirked once again before stepping down towards the kitchen / dining room where he knows his foolish little brother and pipsqueaks were at.

He heard the clacking of plates and forks. He peeked through the archway only to see a pink haired girl dancing to the music coming from the radio on the counter while cooking some bacon and pancakes. Not seeing his little brother in sight. Perfect.

Itachi smirked as he began to put his idea into action.

Itachi slowly and silently walked towards the pinkette, careful not to make any unneeded noises. He was standing behind Sakura now. He slowly brought his arms up and snaked it around Sakura's petite little waist.

The said teen jumped in surprise at the sudden move. Itachi snuggled his head between her head and neck.

"I-Itachi-nii?" Sakura unsurely asked.

"Yes, my dear cherry blossom?" Itachi whispered into her ear.

"Wh-what a-are you doing? Sakura flushed.

"Isn't it obvious, cherry blossom?" Itachi let go of her waist as he gripped her wrist and turned her around to face him.

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red as she realized that he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. His chiselled chest exposed. Don't get her wrong, Itachi was hot but she hadn't seen him like this. Now, don't get perverted thoughts Sakura.

"You like what you see, Sa-ku-ra?" He pulled her towards himself as he played with her pink tresses.

"A-ano Itachi-nii," Sakura began. "Can y-you please let g-go? S-Sasuke-kun might see us." She tried to wriggle out his grip.

"Hn." Itachi smirked for the umpteenth time that day.

'_That's exactly what I want, Sakura'_ He thought.

"Hey Sakura Is it read-" Sasuke entered the kitchen and took in the sight in front of him. His older brother half-naked, holding his Sakura, in the kitchen, while he was just out in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing, Itachi?" Sasuke snapped, as he glared at his older brother.

"Isn't it obvious, my foolish little brother?" Itachi said, holding Sakura tighter.

"Sasuke-kun! It isn't what it looks like!" Sakura explained while wriggling out of Itachi's iron grip but to no avail. She sighed.

"Get your dirty hands off her now!" Sasuke glared. His nails dug into his skin drawing out a little bit of blood. His knuckles were turning white.

Itachi decided to tease him once more. It entertained him seeing his brother like this. _'So he really loves her hm?'_ Itachi thought.

"Why? Are you jealous, foolish little brother? Hmm?" Itachi kissed Sakura on the cheek. The pinkette blushed. Out of embarrassment, of course.

That was the last straw. Sasuke lunged at his older brother, his fist ready to meet his face but Itachi easily caught the attempted attack. Sasuke glared up at him. He was about to punch him again with his other fist but once again, Itachi caught it. Sasuke jumped back in reflex. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura crouching on the floor in front of Itachi, her hands covered her eyes. She was shaking.

"Calm it lil bro. I was only testing you. No need to that." Itachi looked down at the shaking Sakura in front of him. He bent down to help her but noticing Sasuke's glare, decided against it. So he left the kitchen without any other words.

Sasuke advanced towards the shuddering pinkette slowly. He crouched down to face Sakura. She was shaking and sobbing. He gently pulled her towards him and hugged her reassuringly while whispering calming words into her ear.

"Shhhh...Sakura. It's okay now." He whispered as he hugged her tightly towards himself to calm her down. "I'm sorry for that. I overreacted. It's okay now, Sakura."

Sakura sobbed in reply.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized once again, his head hung low.

This time Sakura stopped sobbing then lifted up his chin to make him face her. She smiled genuinely and hugged Sasuke closer.

"I forgive you, Sasuke-kun!" She smiled once more.

Sakura stood up as she held out a hand for Sasuke to take. He gladly took it and stood up. Sasuke smirked at the pink haired teen aka her girlfriend. He was going to make up to her but how? Then an idea popped into his head. He smirked again.

'_This would be an interesting night'_ Sasuke thought, as he pulled Sakura towards him and caught her in a passionate lip lock.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the whole ordeal, Sasuke and Sakura were now in the living room. They were on the couch and is currently watching TV. Sasuke's arm was around her waist while Sakura's head was on his chest. Sasuke decided then that he should tell her about his wonderful idea for the both of them tonight.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy tonight?" At this Sakura perked up in curiosity. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Nande? Why do you ask Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered in thought.

"Hn. Just wondering." Sasuke smirked.

"Mou! You're hiding something, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura huffed, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Fine. I have something planned tonight."

Sakura blushed as she thought of all the things he might have had planned.

"Wh-what's "something"? Sakura stammered.

_'Sh-Shit! Now he's probably thinking that I thought of something perverted! Kuso!'_ Sakura said in her head.

Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura flustering about. He noticed that she was blushing madly. He found this situation quite amusing in his eyes. She almost acts like Hinata at the moment. No offence to the Hyuuga heiress. Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just be ready by 7 PM and I'll pick you up." Sasuke glanced at the clock. It read 1:13 PM. "Hn. It's late, Sakura. Go home, your brother's going to barrage me here when you get home late. He'll think I did something to you." Sasuke blushed at that thought.

Sakura sighed in defeat as she merely nodded her head and stood up but inside she couldn't wait until 7:00 pm. She was excited to find out what Sasuke planned out for the both of them tonight. Her lips turned up into a small smile.

_'Tonight will be fun! I just know it.' _And with that thought in head, she went upstairs to get ready to go back to her own home with a genuine smile on her features.

* * *

Sakura went up to Sasuke's bedroom to get her own clothes that was still a little wet from her "little accident". Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory but nevertheless, she giggled. Once she gathered all of her clothes and her book bag, she made her way downstairs too see her Sasuke-kun standing by the front door, all ready to leave.

"Jeez Sasuke-kun! Do you really want me to leave that much?" Sakura pouted.

"Hn, no but your brother will kill me if you don't go home early." Sasuke looked at her up and down (Well not like that you pervs) and raised a perfect eyebrow at the pink haired girl standing in front of him, who was shivering for it was quite chilly outside.

"Wh-what?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest attempting to warm herself a little.

"Aren't you going to change out of my clothes?" Sasuke smirked at this.

"Before it boost up your ego, I didn't change because my uniform is STILL wet because of _someone_." Sakura replied, emphasizing on the "someone".

"Hn. You brought that one upon yourself." He snickered.

"Shut up!" Sakura huffed, still attempting to warm herself.

Sasuke noticed her shivering. He slipped off his hoodie and draped it on her shoulder.

"What's this for Sasuke-kun?"She blushed a tiny shade of pink.

"You were shivering. Just put it on." Said teen looked away to hide the microscopic blush on his cheeks.

Sakura giggled at his expression. This was one of the things she loved about the raven haired teen. He can be romantic in his own way. The others couldn't just believe that because they have not yet seen this side of him. Only her.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gave him a thankful hug and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hn. No problem," He tried to hide his blush. "Let's just go, Sakura."

"You're so cute!" She giggled one last time.

Sasuke took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as they walked towards his car.

* * *

The whole car ride was quiet, but not awkward quiet, it was more like a peaceful silence. Just the two of them in his car, hands intertwined and all. After a couple of minutes of driving, they finally got to their destination. Sasuke parked his car by the sidewalk in front of Sakura's house (mansion). They both got out and Sasuke walked Sakura to her front door.

"Well, I'll see you later Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled and gave him a hug. She turned around to open the front door but Sasuke caught her wrist as he turned her around (gently) and captured her lips by his own. The kiss was sweet and simple. The moment was so beautiful. For them, it was just the two of them standing there, captured in a passionate liplock. All of their surroundings blurred. Caught in their own little world, they didn't give a damn whether Sasori might burst through the door any second. They didn't give a care to the outside world.

It was just the two of them together.

But that moment came to an end as they both pulled away for air. Damn oxygen.

Sakura blushed hotly as she thought about the kiss they shared just a few seconds ago. Sasuke was thinking of the same thing, cos he too had a tint of pink present on his pale cheeks. The both of them was mesmerized by that moment. Then there was the silence.

Several minutes had passed and neither of them spoke a single word. The two of them were still caught up in their own minds, thinking about the kiss they just shared. Neither of them couldn't stop thinking about it. But Sakura couldn't take the awkward silence anymore as she coughed loud enough for just Sasuke to hear. Once he averted his eyes from the fence and onto her, he looked straight into her emerald orbs. She too did the same.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun..I think you should go now. I'll see you later." Sakura smiled, the blush still present on her face.

"Aa."

"W-well Ja ne." Sakura stood on her tiptoes and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before turning towards the door and opened it with her key. She bid goodbye to her boyfriend as he walked back to his car. Before Sasuke went in the driver's side, he bid goodbye to Sakura before going in and sped off going back to his house.

Sakura closed the door and slid down by it once she was sure that Sasuke was gone. She smiled. She sure was lucky to have Sasuke to herself. She was being selfish but she was glad that he loves her as much as she loves him or maybe even more.

She glanced at her wristwatch and noticed that it was only 2:30 PM. Well time sure does fly fast. She still have 5 hours until Sasuke's "surprise" for her. She stood up and looked around the house in search of her brother but he wasn't there.

_'He must have gone somewhere with Itachi-nii' _Sakura thought.

So she just went upstairs to her room to take a long hot shower. She went to her closet and got out some comfortable clothes to change into after her shower. She picked a gray sweatpants with a pink and black tank top.

_After 30 minutes.._

Sakura got out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her petite form. She exited the bathroom into her room. She wore her outfit and slipped on Sasuke's hoodie on top of the tanktop. She looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror by her closet. Sakura smiled in satisfaction.

Then she went downstairs to watch some TV.

* * *

_TIME SKIP! 6:50 PM~ _

Sakura hurried up to her room as she noticed what time it was. She rushed into her closet and picked out the dress she was going to wear for tonight. It was a light gray tubetop like dress with a purple bow under the chest area. It went down to her mid thigh. The dress fitted her curves perfectly.

Then she took out her black Jimmy Choos and wore them on her feet. She went to her vanity and picked out her jewelry. She decided on wearing a white-gold with diamonds heart necklace with matching dangling earrings and a silver flower bracelet to decorate on her wrist.

She took her house keys, her phone and all her valuables and put it in a small purple clutch purse. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on some light makeup to finish off her look. Then she fixed her hair, curled the ends a bit and clipped on a cherry blossom hairpin. She looked dazzling.

She looked at the clock hanging on her bedroom wall and it read.. 7:25 PM. She only had five minutes 'til Sasuke gets here. Perfect. She quickly grabbed Sasuke's hoodie and exited her room. She carefully walked down the stairs and saw her brother who was about to go upstairs. He raised an eyebrow to what Sakura was wearing.

"Great timing. Saso-kun, I have a date with Sasuke-kun tonight so just eat whatever you want if you haven't ate already. And I won't be back til..Hmmm, I'm not really sure but whatever." Sakura said in a hurry.

"Tch. Fine, just be careful Sakura." Sasori sighed.

"Kay!"

Once she got down, she straightened out her outfit from any wrinkles and checked herself out in the mirror. She slipped on Sasuke's hoodie again and turned to walk towards the door to wait for Sasuke.

And with that, the doorbell rung.

**Sakura's POV**

I opened the door and it revealed Sasuke-kun. He was standing there casually with a smirk present on his lips. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the first three buttons undone and black skinny jeans and black converses. Overall, he looked so..so..so..

'HOT!'  Inner Sakura shouted out for her.

"Hey" Sasuke said, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Hey yourself" I said in a teasing manner which made Sasuke-kun's smirk bigger.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke-kun huskily whispered in my ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I winked.

"If you're just going to flirt all day then get out of here already!" A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Sasori-nii standing there with a scowl on his face. He was glaring daggers at Sasuke. I giggled a little when I noticed Sasuke glaring back with the same amount of force.

"Okay Okay, nii-kun! Jeez, no need to yell at us!" I giggled as I grabbed Sasuke-kun's hand and led ourselves out the door and walked towards his car. Sasuke-kun followed me. I turned around once more and bid goodbye to Sasori before getting in Sasuke-kun's car. He followed in soon after.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke revved up the engine and off they went. Sakura looked around his car and noticed that their fingers were still intertwined she was okay with it but she thought it was bothering Sasuke from his driving so she pulled away but Sasuke's hand held hers back and intertwined them again. Sakura turned to look at him, shocked while Sasuke just merely smirked and turned his gaze back on the road. Sakura blushed.

"Ne ne Sasuke-kun..Where are you taking me anyways?" Sakura blinked curiously.

"Be patient, Sakura. You'll find out soon enough." Sasuke smirked once again, his gaze not leaving the road.

"Hmp. Fine." Sakura crossed her arms playfully.

Moments had passed and they finally reached their destination. They were now at the park. Sakura looked at Sasuke, curiosity was present upon her emerald irises. She asked, "Sasuke-kun? What are we doing here?"

"This is not the surprise yet Sakura but we'll reach the place in a while." Sasuke walked behind her and wrapped a blinfold around her eyes to prevent her from peeking. Sakura jumped at the contact.

"Mou Sasuke-kun! You didn't have to blindfold me!" She rolled her eyes but Sasuke didn't notice, obviously because of the blindfold.

"I had to. It would spoil the surprise if I hadn't," Sasuke took her hand in his and started to lead her towards the place where the surprise would be. "Don't worry. I'll be right here."

Sakura giggled at his statement. _'He can be very sweet sometimes'_ She thought.

They walked at least a good distance away from the car as they finally reached the place. Sasuke walked behind Sakura and slowly took of the blindfold. Sakura blinked as she rubbed her eyes but then she saw the scenery in front of her.

There was a table set for two with the roses, candles and all by the small beach in the park. There was a tent above it and lights decorated the whole thing. (A/N: You know like those tent roof thingies? I don't know what it's called so I'll call it a tent for now.) The whole scenery was beautiful.

Sakura gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she turned to Sasuke with tears of happiness in her eyes. She tackled him to the ground and hugged him tight. Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend and frowned.

'Does she not like it?' He thought.

"Don't even think about asking if I didn't like it because you know what Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at the said teen, "I absolutely LOVE it!" She smiled and quickly placed her lips upon his. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Sasuke kissed back but pulled away soon after.

"Come on. Let's have dinner." Sasuke smiled genuinely. For the first time, Sakura had seen him smile like he meant it. She smiled back and stood up. Sasuke followed suit.

"Of course!"

* * *

They had a wonderful romantic dinner and it was absolutely beautiful for the both of them. But Sasuke's surprise isn't over yet. He has two more things in store for Sakura. He was going to make tonight a night both of them would never forget.

Sasuke stood up from his chair and took Sakura's hand and led her towards the beach. Sakura just followed him. She looked over at Sasuke and noticed he had a small smile on his features then he looked down on his wristwatch. He started to countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Sakura was about to say something but was cut off by a colorful light that lit up the dark night sky followed by several more. She stared in awe. Sasuke pulled her towards him, his hands around her waist while hers was around his neck. Her head rested on his chest as they both watched the fireworks lit up the night sky. It was certainly beautiful and romantic indeed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke started.

"Hmm?"

"I have one more thing for you."

"Oh but Sasuke-kun, this is enough! You don't have to give me so many things." Sakura smiled up at him.

"Hn. I insist. So close your eyes and hold out your hand to me."

Sakura did what she was told. She waited a few seconds until she felt something on her ring finger.

"Open your eyes." Sasuke told her.

And once she did she stared down at her ring finger. She gasped at the thing she saw. It was a ring with the Uchiha crest and a Cherry blossom petal together on them was the word "Aishiteru" in blue and pink cursive letters. She turned to Sasuke and hugged him tight like she would never let go. Sasuke hugged her back and snuggled his head on her neck.

"I have one too." He showed her his right ring finger.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun! You didn't have to do this all for me." She sobbed.

"But I wanted to because I just want to show how much I care, Sakura." Sasuke leaned down and for the upteenth time that day they were caught in another passionate liplock. Both of them never wanting to pull away. But they had to of course. You need oxygen to live afterall.

"I love you so much Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed to the world.

"I love you too, my cherry blossom."

And with that they were in eachothers arms once more, hoping that this night would never end.

But unfortunately it did, much to their dissapointment.

* * *

**_TIMESKIP -Sasuke took her home for the night-_**

"Thanks for the night Sasuke-kun! I would never ever forget this night with you." Sakura captured his lips again.

"Me too and no problem." Sasuke smiled.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then."

"Yeah.."

"See you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course.."

"Go on. Your brother might be worried, Sakura."

"Okay. Bye Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow." She beamed at the raven haired teen.

"Goodnight Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sasuke smirked as he turned back and walked towards his car to return back to his own house.

And for the very first time in his life, Sasuke returned home with a smile on his handsome face.

* * *

Authoress' Note: I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! PHEWW! THAT WAS THE LOOOOOOONGEST ONE I HAD EVER WRITTEN EVER! 4,153 WORDS EXCLUDING THE AUTHORESS' NOTES! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF WHICH IS WHY I AM TYPING IN CAPS! I CAN NEVER TYPE THAT LONG EVER AGAIN! LOL! IDK! xD

THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT SO AWESOMELY AWESOME! I spent so many days on this! Part by part each day! You should all thank me for this oh so long chapter! MWAAHAHA! xD Excuse my weirdness.

SO YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS ONE! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS!

Sidenote: All afternoon, I was playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 on the PS3! I just finished Chapter 3! HAHA! It is now 1 AM something and I am going to bed!

SO GOODNIGHT!

Ja ne! :D


	18. Letting Them Know I

Authoress' Note: HEY GUYS! I am extremely sorry about not updating for 3 weeks! It was exam week. And I had been very busy with studying and stuff. And I apologize for this short chapter! I am working on the other chapter now to make up for all this and it would probably be up by tomorrow or the next day.

Once again, I am SO SO SO SO sorry! I hope y'all forgive me! :(

* * *

_**~.-+=Review Corner~.-+=**_

**animeadicct2000 - **Thaaanks for reviewing! HAHAHA, I know. I like that part too! Well I liked every part of the last chapter! xD And NejiTen will appear in the future but not after the story plan that me and my bestfriend made for this story. Be patient for it? :D

**Kinomoto1995** - HAHAHA Thaaanks so much! :D I just love hearing from my readers. Well I am glad that you think that the last chapter was adorable, although this chapter isn't as awesome as the last one. D: I am sorry! I am still stressed about the past week. Sorry again.

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha** - Thaaanks for the compliment! :D And yeah it was fun playing Ninja Storm 2 although some battles are hard to win in. LOL! And I thought that "Hey! I should add more of Itachi in this chapter!" and that's how I got the idea. Hahaha, I think so too. ;D Sorry for this long delay! And for the chapter being short. ):

**lalashoo** - Thaank you! :3 Thanks for loving the chapter! I'm sure it likes you too! x) And I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! 3

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb** - I know! I want one like that too! xD

**Raven T - **Awwuh! Thanks for all of your reviews in most of the chapters! I'm glad that you like the story so far. And you will know what will their friends think at the next chapter which I am working on right now. Sorry for this short chapter though. :(

**liyaaagee - **OMGOMG, I know right? HAHAHAHA! I had fun today with you ! xD Anyways, here's the update and sorry if it is short. I had to make it like that for it to be suspenseful or something like that. HAHAHA! :D

* * *

**High School Life**

_Recap from last chapter:_

_"Thanks for the night Sasuke-kun! I would never ever forget this night with you." Sakura captured his lips again._

_"Me too and no problem." Sasuke smiled._

_"Well I guess this is goodnight then."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"See you tomorrow at school?"_

_"Of course.."_

_"Go on. Your brother might be worried, Sakura."_

_"Okay. Bye Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow." She beamed at the raven haired teen._

_"Goodnight Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sasuke smirked as he turned back and walked towards his car to return back to his own house._

_And for the very first time in his life, Sasuke returned home with a smile on his handsome face.

* * *

_

Chapter 18 – Letting Them Know I

Sakura got up and got ready for school. After she showered and got dressed in her uniform, she looked at herself in her full length mirror. Sakura shook her head. So she took off the blue ribbon and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her uniform, showing her white tank top underneath and her skirt was shortened to her mid thighs (short, but not to short to make her look like a slut) and with that she nodded her head to herself, approving her new look. She took her pink lip gloss and glazed it on her lip then she took her mascara and applied a suitable amount. Then she slipped on her black converses.

After all that, she took her iPod and plugged one earphone in her right ear and grabbed her bookbag as she exited her room and made her way downstairs. There, she saw her red headed brother by the staircase, eating an apple. Sakura noticed that he made some alternations on his uniform too. He added a light blue tie around his neck but it was loose and the first three buttons of his polo was undone. His right arm has 3 assorted ballers. The rest were left the same.

Sakura must admit that his brother looked even more HOT-ter with the new look...but not out loud. I mean come on! She has a boyfriend now!

...Speaking of her boyfriend, how would his fangirls react when they find out that they were going out? Sakura smirked at the thought. Oh hoh hoh, this is gonna be a _fun_ day.

"Oi Saki! Stop daydreaming," A voice stopped her thoughts "We're gonna be late." Sakura realized it was just Sasori who walked over to the pink haired teen and poked her forehead. His apple was held in between his lips.

"Then why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Sakura glared.

"Hn. Who's fault is it to stay out late?" Sasori countered back after taking his apple out from his mouth.

"H-hmmp!" Sakura flushed, "Wh-whatever, let's just go!" She took Sasori's apple and ate it. She made her way towards the front door and exited the house, Sasori following close behind.

Sakura walked towards her car and sat on the driver's seat, revving up the engine. Sasori walked to the other side of the car and sat beside Sakura on the passenger's seat. Sakura drove out of their garage and sped off to the school.

Not long after, they made it to the school's parking lot. The whole ride was silent. Sakura parked her car near the cherry blossom tree (where the gang hangs out) beside an orange _Mercedez Benz _(A/N: Guess who owns this car guys! ;P) and a jet-black _Lamborghini Gallardo _with blue tints and lastly she recognized Hinata's _Mercedes V8_. She turned off the engine and got out of the car, grabbing her bookbag. Sasori did the same.

After he got his things, he walked off without any other word but Sakura yelled, "Sasori! Be sure to be here straight after school or else I'll leave you here!" Sasori just waved his hand at her, indicating that he heard her.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she turned to walk to the sakura tree where her friends were but not before making sure that her car was locked. When she was getting closer, she noticed the familiar chicken-butt hair style almost immediately, she recognized who it was. But something was leeching on his arms, someone to be exact. Oh no. She recognizes that brown blob of hair anywhere (unfortunately). Who was it you ask? Well it's none other than Sakura's mortal enemy for life, Ami Watanabe. And she was flirting with her Sasuke-kun!

Sakura gave her a death glare from where she was standing. She began to move closer to the two forms. Now, she can see Sasuke's irritated face and Ami's disgusting seductive look. (A/N: Eww! -barfs-) She smirked but nonetheless, continued to glare at the girl (a shame, really.) Then an excellent idea came into her head. She put on her "seductive" look and began to strut over to the two teens.

Just as she was 5 feet away from them, Sasuke finally noticed her and gave Sakura a look that's almost saying: "Get this slut away from me!" and Sakura just gave him a playful wink, letting Sasuke know that she has a plan. Sasuke just glared at the girl hanging off of him who was too busy trying to strike up a conversation with Sasuke to notice Sakura.

Sakura stopped right in front of the two. Now, Ami finally noticed her. When Sakura got a good look at her face, she tried to stiffle a laugh but Ami noticed and gave her a glare (or at least, tried to). Sakura smirked evilly. Time to put her plan into action.

Sakura walked in between Ami and Sakura, lacing her arms around Sasuke's neck. All the while, pushing Ami farther away from them.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura began seductively, trailing one hand down Sasuke's clothed chest. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ami, wide-eyed and all. She smirked once more.

"Good Morning babe." Sasuke replied, quickly catching on Sakura's plan. He pulled her closer until their lips are only centimeters apart.

With one swift move, Sasuke kissed her. He smirked within the kiss. Damn, he could do this all day long! Then they heatedly started to make out...right in front of Ami..and the students who were passing by stopped in their tracks as they were all shocked that Uchiha and Haruno got together and is currently having a hot make out session. DAMN! That's gonna be big news for like a week.

Back to Ami, she was fuming! Her face was all red (probably out of embarrassment and fury) and you can see smoke coming out from her ears!

"Wh-what are you doing? FOREHEAD!" Ami yelled.

Sakura pretended that she didn't hear the brunette as she continued to kiss Sasuke with passion while he too, responded with the same amount of it. She smirked once again within the kiss. Oh how she loved embarrassing Ami and making her sooooo jealous. It makes her feel superior. Ahh, life's good.

"H-hey! I-I'm talking to you pinky!" The brunette yelled once more, trying to make the couple break up their hot make out session. "What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's eye twitched, finally pulling away from the kiss. Her lips were slightly swollen but it was barely noticeable but if you look closely, you would see it. Sasuke smirked hotly at the result of his oh so good kissing. Damn, he was good.

Anyways, Sakura tried her best not to lash out at Ami as she continued to keep on a smile on her face. "What? I'm just kissing my boyfriend, obviously. Do you need glasses or something?"

Ami gasped, strutting over to the couple. She was about to slap Sakura but a hand grabbed her wrist tightly, almost bruising it, the hand belonged to the one and only raven haired teen, Sasuke, who was now giving her a death glare.

"Hurt my girlfriend and I'll **kill** you."

Sasuke let goes of Ami's wrist and protectively slid an arm around Sakura's waist. Ami winced in pain as she rubbed her almost bruised wrist to relieve the pain. Ami glared at Sakura before walking out to god knows where.

Sakura smirked sexily at Sasuke as she gave him one more kiss on the lips (as a reward) before intertwining their fingers together and walked off to where their friends were. The couple had yet to break the news to them.

And they do not know how some would take it.

Especially a certain Hyuuga.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Sorry if it is short! I had to make it like that! :( DONT HATE ME? D:

Anyways, please review? I want to know what you guys think! :3

Ja ne!

:D


	19. Letting Them Know II

**High School Life**

_Recap from the last chapter:_

_Ami gasped, strutting over to the couple. She was about to slap Sakura but a hand grabbed her wrist tightly, almost bruising it, the hand belonged to the one and only raven haired teen, Sasuke, who was now giving her a death glare._

_"Hurt my girlfriend and I'll **kill** you."_

_Sasuke let goes of Ami's wrist and protectively slid an arm around Sakura's waist. Ami winced in pain as she rubbed her almost bruised wrist to relieve the pain. Ami glared at Sakura before walking out to god knows where._

_Sakura smirked sexily at Sasuke as she gave him one more kiss on the lips (as a reward) before intertwining their fingers together and walked off to where their friends were. The couple had yet to break the news to them._

_And they do not know how some would take it._

_Especially a certain Hyuuga._

* * *

Chapter 19 – Letting Them Know II

Sakura was somewhat nervous. She wasn't sure why either, she hadn't had a problem letting the whole school know but she was quite nervous about breaking the news of her and Sasuke being together now. She was afraid of how are they going to take it well, she knows that Ino-pig and the girls will be happy for her but she doesn't know what the guys' reactions would be.

Especially a certain Hyuuga.

She couldn't stop thinking about the brown-haired Hyuuga boy. She was scared of what he will think the most out of all their friends because well, it would be kind of awkward. Sasuke had no idea that they had kissed once on their "date".

Sakura sighed in exasperation. This is going to be hard to explain. Sure, she liked Neji but she likes Sasuke more. Especially now that they're going out and is an official couple. Well not yet "official" but you get the point. I think?

Sasuke noticed her uncomfortable-ness. He wasn't really sure because her head was downcast but she was fidgeting.

_'Is something bothering her?'_ He thought.

Yes. This is different from nervousness. Something **IS** bothering his pink-haired girlfriend. But what was it?

He wasn't sure but all he knows is that she's hiding something.

And he is going to find out what it is.

"FOREHEAD!"

A loud voice broke Sakura from her bothered trance. A blob of blonde was walking towards her and Sasuke. But stopped abruptly when her pale blue eyes gazed over Sasuke's hand, which is currently placed on Sakura's petite waist, holding the said teen closer to the raven haired Uchiha.

A loud shriek filled the air which have probably been heard by the whole campus.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I practically jumped when I heard Ino-pig scream so loud that I almost turned deaf. Well maybe that's a little bit exaggerated but it was very loud, I tell you. I was about to ask her what was wrong but then she raised her hand and pointed to us. To be more specific, on my waist. Her eyes went bug-eyed and her other hand covered her mouth. She looked like she saw something surprising.

And that's when realization sinked in.

OH. Well damn, this is going to be a little hard to explain. Sighing, I looked over at Sasuke, who had been quiet for a while now. Well, he's always quiet but I don't get how he can be so quiet in this situation.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Expecting him to be the one to explain the whole relationship stuff to them. Speaking of them, Ino-pig is still looking at us with a surprised look that literally says,"When did this happen?" while the others (Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, etc.) immediately came over to find out what was happening while some boys stayed behind. (Neji, Shikamaru)

They looked over at Ino and their gaze immediately followed to where she was pointing with that look on her face, which was us. When they did so, they were all..shocked.

Are we really that surprising? I don't really see why they get so shocked over us being in a relationship. Well they don't really know that yet but based on their reactions I think they're gonna get it soon enough. Maybe with the exceptional of some others.

Then comes the awkward silence.

I sighed irritably. I couldn't take the awkwardness of it all. I nudged Sasuke and ushered him to say something. Anything to break this silence! But Sasuke didn't get it at all. He just looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

_'Kami-sama! I thought he was smarter than that!' _I yelled in my head.

I sighed for the umpteenth time this morning. Well, guess I have to to the explaining by myself.

"Okay, since maybe you get what is currently going on here-"

I didn't get to finish because Naruto oh-so-rudely interrupted me.

"I don't exactly get it." He stared off in wonder and curiosity.

"You dumbass! It's quite obvious that they got together."

Ino-pig answered. Well at least she got over her shocked state and finally got it but for Naruto...well it took a whole 2 minutes for him to finally understand what Ino-pig just said.

"Ohh I get it now!..wait...NA..NANI?" A look of disbelief was present upon his features.

I saw Ino-pig placed her hand on her forehead. Facepalm. Maaaan, Naruto can be very annoying at times.

Okay back to the task at hand, unfortunately I still have to do some explaining. Once again (not wanting to do this alone), I nudged Sasuke at his side and pointed to the now two fighting blondes. The others, attempting to break the playful-but-still-a fight.

It was such a relief that the Uchiha patriarch finally got what I mean as he opened his mouth to speak to get their attention.

"Dobe. Yamanaka. Stop it. We have something to tell you so shut up."

And like a miracle, they stopped instantly.

"What is it Sasuke-teme? What's with you and Sakura-chan?" Now, a curious look adorned his face.

"W-well..you s-see..uhm..-"

I stuttered. Damn! This isn't like me. I felt my face heat up. Man, this is quite embarrassing. I cursed under my breath which thankfully, Sasuke didn't hear. Instead, I heard him speak.

"Sakura and I are going out."

He stated it like it wasn't that big of a deal. How can he state it that simple? Well that's basically all of what we're going to tell them but I think I was the only one who was over thinking this whole thing.

* * *

**No POV**

Everything went silent.

All of their reactions were in a mix of shock, surprise, bewilderment and everything among those lines. But what stunned Sakura the most was Neji's impassive face. It was as if he wasn't affected of the news whatsoever.

It was as if he doesn't care if they were in a relationship. He just looked at her with the same expression-less face. But if you look at his clear white orbs, a flash of hurt, anger and jealousy was shown but it disappeared as soon as it came.

It made Sakura's heart drop. She felt bad about hurting the Hyuuga's feelings. She has to apologize to him later when they're alone.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIING**_

The bell rang throughout the whole campus meaning that their first period is about to start so the whole gang ran for their classes which was Music and Arts taught by Rizumu-sensei. The gang have not yet met the teacher so this will be their first time.

Once they got near the classroom, they all slowed down their pace. Sakura and Sasuke were behind the whole group, their hands still interlaced with the other. Neither of them spoke after the whole explaining scenario. Sakura had been looking at Neji's back with a pained expression upon her features but Sasuke didn't seem to notice. Sakura sighed softly. She loves Sasuke that's for sure, but she couldn't help but feel as if she betrayed Neji. Sure there wasn't anything going on with the both of them but she knows that she had hurt the Hyuuga prodigy's feelings. And she just can't help but feel guilty.

Neji opened the classroom door since he was walking ahead of the group. Eversince the newly announced couple broke the news to them, he didn't even bother talking to his friends. It may not look like he was affected of the news but deep inside, he was hurt. Very hurt. It was as if someone stabbed him through the hard by a thousand needles. He had lost the challenge between him and the Uchiha but he doesn't care about that at all. The fact that hurts him the most is that his very first love got together with his number one rival in everything.

He had lost **her**.

And it hurts to think that he can only be a friend to her. Nothing more.

Neji sighed inwardly. He entered the classroom and walked to the very back corner of the room and sat down. His friends looked at him with a worried expression on their faces. Especially Sakura. Some of them shrugged and sat down near the Hyuuga prodigy. Seeing as Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke to sit beside him, Sakura sat down beside Neji. He didn't seem to notice her presence cos his eyes were downcast.

Sakura frowned. It made hurts her seeing him like this. She sighed again and looked ahead.

Thankfully, their sensei wasn't in the room yet.

As if on cue, a purple haired woman with outstanding red eyes entered the room with a big goofy smile on her face. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt that made her eyes stand out even more. She seemed like a carefree, happy-go-lucky and confident sensei based on her look.

"Ohayou minna-san!" She greeted, the goofy smile still present.

"Ohayou sensei!" The students greeted back.

This made the red-eyed teacher squeal which made all the students look at her as if she was high or something.

"You guys are so KAWAII~!" She squealed again.

"Err...sensei?" Naruto raised his right hand up.

"Yes m'dear?"

"Are yo-you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Why yes m'dear! How could I not be okay?" She screamed with joy which (again) made the students look at her weirdly. "Anyway my lovelies! You can call me Rizumu-sensei or better yet...Rizumu-chan! The sensei suffix makes me feel old. But only call me that when other teachers aren't around okay m'dears?"

All of the students nodded.

"Great! Now, let's re-arrange your seating arrangement for this term! So stand up and gather your things then line up here in front. I'll arrange you in alphabetical order!"

Some of the students grunted and complained but Rizumu-sensei pretended not to hear their complaints as she grabbed her clipboard with a piece of paper clipped on it with all of the students names written on the piece of paper. She began to call the names of the students with the letter A as the first letter of their last names. She called paired them up and kept on calling the others.

"Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji! Here please!" She motioned the mentioned two to come over. "You two would sit with each other by the window for the rest of this term." After that was said, she shooed them away as the two began to walk to their seats.

**_'Well if we're going to be seatmates for the rest of the term...I guess I better apologize and at least be friends with Neji.' _**Sakura thought as she looked at the still brooding Hyuuga beside her.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I know this was supposed to be up by last month but I had been very busy the past month and sometimes I don't have the time on the computer to update. And just to let you guys know that I make these chapters on the spot so I don't have any rough drafts or something like those. I am very very sorry! And just a heads up, I don't know when I'm going to update next so I apologize!

Although, now I'm gonna set up a review count for the next chapter:

I need 12 reviews to get me working on the next chapter!

SO REVIEW! :D

Sidenote: I had a good holiday season. And my best present was a NEW MEMORY STICK FOR MY PSP! It was my brother's christmas present for me! WOOOOOOT! Now I can play games and music! :D

Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you guys! :3

Ja Ne! :)


	20. Fight?

High School Life

_Recap:_

_"Are yo-you okay?" Naruto questioned._

_"Why yes m'dear! How could I not be okay?" She screamed with joy which (again) made the students look at her weirdly. "Anyway my lovelies, you can call me Rizumu-sensei or better yet...Rizumu-chan! The sensei suffix makes me feel old. But only call me that when other teachers are around okay m'dears?"_

_All of the students nodded._

_"Great! Now, let's re-arrange your seating arrangement for this term! So stand up and gather your things then line up here in front. I'll arrange you in alphabetical order!"_

_Some of the students grunted and complained but Rizumu-sensei pretended not to hear their complaints as she grabbed her clipboard with a piece of paper clipped on it with all of the students names written on the piece of paper. She began to call the names of the students with the letter A as the first letter of their last names. She called paired them up and kept on calling the others._

_"Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji! Here please!" She motioned the mentioned two to come over. "You two would sit with each other by the window for the rest of this term." After that was said, she shooed them away as the two began to walk to their seats._

_**'Well if we're going to be seatmates for the rest of the term...I guess I better apologize and at least be friends with Neji.'**__Sakura thought as she looked at the still brooding Hyuuga beside her._

* * *

Chapter 20 – Fight?

The gang was still in Music and Arts class. Rizumu-sensei began to start the lesson for the day after the students got their new seating arrangements. She stood up and wrote something on the board. Once she was done writing, she has her big goofy smile present on her features again. The students read the writing on the board, as Rizumu-sensei read it aloud. "**Class Talent Show!**_"_

"As you see, we will be having a class talent show right here in the music classroom. This will be half your marks for this term so everybody is going to participate or else you'll fail. This will be an individual activity so you cannot have partners or be in groups. You can sing, dance or play an instrument. Anything that is music related can be done. Other than that, nothing else. Am I understood?" Rizumu-sensei explained in a serious tone.

All of the students nodded their heads, some shocked seeing their teacher become serious all of a sudden but you can still see that she is excited about this whole thing.

"Are there any questions?" Their sensei asked.

A student raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"When is the talent show?" The student asked, seemingly interested in the said talent show.

The teacher looked again at her clipboard and answered, "It will be held two days from now, which is Wednesday, during your afternoon period." Rizumu-sensei smiled as half the students groaned and complained while the others seemed very excited.

"Hush my little ones! It is not going to be that hard. Give it your all and you will pass. Even if you don't have any music talent at all, just give it your best shot and you will be a-ok!" She explained, "Now, you can go prepare for it. Think of what you are going to perform."

Half the students groaned while the other half squealed in excitement, including the girls of the gang. All of them were practically screaming at each other as to what they were going to do for the talent show, while the boys covered their ears to save them from being deaf. They all sighed. (A/N: The gang huddled in a circle to talk about the talent show, so they are all close to each other. They are not in their assigned seats.)

"Mendoukuse! The girls are so damn loud!" Shikamaru sighed in frustration. He was just awoken by the girls' screams. He was having a very nice dream about fluffy clouds too.

"Aa." The two clan prodigies said at the same time.

"Kuso! Which one of my talents should I perform at the talent show? Arrrrgh!" Naruto exclaimed, banging his head on the desk in frustration, "This is going to be so frustrating!"

"What talents are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke snickered. The rest of the guys and girls laughed at Sasuke's remark while Neji just smirked. Hey, at least he's beginning to cheer up!

"Teme! For your information, I have many awesome talents that none of you can do!" Naruto remarked back. The girls just sweat dropped at his idiotic act. (A/N: I'm not bashing Naruto or anything okay? It's just part of his character. )

"You wish dobe. Explain one of your "awesome talents" then." Sasuke air quoted. The guys snickered once again. The girls just raised their eyebrows, curious as to what Naruto's "awesome talent" would be.

"..Uhh.. OH! OH! I CAN EAT RAMEN UNDER FIVE MINUTES! YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while doing the nice guy pose. All of them sweat dropped at his answer. Sasuke and Sakura twitched in annoyance. Sasuke bonked him upside the head and said, "That is not considered a talent you dobe."

"Tch. Look who's talking? What about you Uchiha? What's your talent?" Neji mocked him without sparing him a glance. "If you even have one." He snickered out loud, still mocking the Uchiha prodigy.

"Are you trying to imply that I don't have any talents?" Sasuke snarled, giving the Hyuuga patriarch his famous death glare.

"Oh, I'm not implying it. I'm actually saying that you don't." Neji gave him his own death glare. The two prodigies engaged in a heated glaring contest. The air around the two became dark and tense.

'_**Neji, what's going on with you? Why are you being like this?' **_Sakura thought, frowning at Neji's behaviour. But at the same time, she's worried. She knew this has to do with her and Sasuke dating. She wished she could stop this but she knew she can't. Nobody can stop these two if they're like this. The rest of the gang knows this too. They knew better than to interrupt the two prodigies when they're being like this. They're not stupid.

"Shut up Hyuuga. Like you could beat me at anything." Sasuke clenched his fists, aching to punch the Hyuuga in the face. Oh how he wished he could.

"Don't be so cocky now Uchiha. I'll prove to you that I'm better than you at this talent show." Neji challenged him.

"You're on." Sasuke took on his challenge. He can win this and teach that bastard a lesson. Nobody messes with an Uchiha and gets away with it. "You're going down Hyuuga."

"Hn. I'm going to kick your ass first before that ever happens."

And just like that, the fight as to who is better is on.

But to Neji, this fight is more than that.

_Way, way more._

* * *

A/N: **HEY GAIS ! I'M BACK.** I know I haven't updated in the longest time. I'm sorry about that. I was enjoying my last fays at my school before I have to go to Highschool. Dang, you guys don't know how nervous, scared yet excited I am right now. Tell me guys, is Highschool scary ? :s

Anyways, sorry for the short chapter but at least I finally got it done. I swear, I'll make the next one longer. I don't know when that will be up though. But GOMEN. But since it's summer, I think I'll have time to update.

And I know how it feels to be waiting for the next chapter after a cliffy. I'm sorry. I just had to end it there. GOMEN !

AND AND, I know it's pretty stupid of them to fight over just as to who is better but that's not the only reason you know. If you catch my drift. (; This chapter kinda turned out differently from what I had imagined. I actually didn't intend to put a fight here in this chappie. :P

**I NEED 18 REVIEWS TO GET ME WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE .**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! :D**

**Tell me what you think !**

* * *

**-REVIEW CORNER-**

**Andrea Lai and killerninjaz- Don't worry there will be more NejiSaku moments. Please be patient. Right now, I'm focusing more on SasuSaku cos they just got together and yeah. LOL. But there will be some SasuSakuNeji LT action coming soon. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews ! **

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, DGMSilverAirHead03, liyaaagee, Bulla49, Tammy Than, Raven T, TheForgottenUchiha, animeadicct2000, lalashoo, kammypooh, rokudaime, autumn4real and betty69blue .**

* * *

**JA NE ! :D**


End file.
